Brothers
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: JEMMA. Jay and Spinner are brothers, and close. When Spinner brings his new girlfriend (Emma) home from college, his family falls in love with her. Even his older brother, Jay, falls for her. Badly. He tries to ignore it, but Emma too accidentally falls for Jay. What now? Bring on the drama and romance!
1. We're Happy, Don't Worry

**Wow you guys i totally updated the wrong story with one of my already written chapters for my other fanfic cursed, so if you liked that, go read my Cursed story. haha. heres the real brothers fanfic, and there is a trailer on you tube now just search up brothers degrassi fanfic trailer! like and comment please!**

"Will they like me?" Emma asked nervously, turning her head to look at her boyfriend, Mason.. but all of their friends and supposedly his family called him Spinner.

Spinner grinned over, hands on his steering wheel, driving him and Emma back to his hometown from college. That's where he met Emma. She was intelligent, maybe even too smart for him, and beautiful, and for some reason she said yes when he asked her out.

Of course they'd like her! What could they hate about her? She was blonde, had a gorgeous smile and sparkly brown hazel eyes.

"They will when you accept my proposal." he teased.

Emma's lips turned into a deep frown and he caught that and too, frowned deeply. "Sorry." he cleared his throat nervously.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that until I say I'm ready?" Emma said in a whisper like tone, looking back at him.

He nodded after a second and took a deep breath, "It was stupid of me to joke about." he insists, trying to make her forget about it. He had already almost lost her once, and that was the day he proposed to her. They've been dating all year, he thought it would be a nice end of the year celebration but Emma had said it was childish, too soon, and he insisted he just felt she was the one for him but she insisted they still didn't know another.

..it could of been true, but why couldn't they just be adventurous?

In the end they made a deal. She insisted she wanted to meet his family, and he meet hers. She also wanted him to name her favorite song which he was still lacking on. He had no idea what it was..

So, he was scratching one thing off the list this summer, she was going to meet his parents and then it'd be one down and two more conditions to go and she'd maybe even put the ring on her finger and say yes!

..He was more nervous of figuring out what that damn song was rather than meeting her parents though.

"Here we are." Spinner said and Emma couldn't help but notice him grinning ear to ear as he pulled up to a small towns diner.

Emma laughed, glad that awkward moment was over, and spoke again, "Well aren't you excited?" she raised an eyebrow. She was glad he was close to his family, she was close to hers too. That's why it was impossible for her to say yes to him when he proposed .. he hadn't even met her baby brother nor mother and step father. The most three important people in her life.

"Just wait Em. The town has so many events in the summer. Barbeques, rib fests, carnivals-" he stopped talking and sheepishly scratched his head. Woops, she was a vegetarian.. and he was getting a bit carried away. It's been 6 months since he's been home! College was kicking his ass.

"Lets go." she teased and opened the door, and they both got out. She wore a pretty white summer dress that flowed around her past her waist and stopped at her thighs. The straps were skinny and her long hair flipped in and out down her shoulders.

Spinner grabbed her hand tightly for assurance and they stepped up the steps into a Diner called The Dot. Spinner had told Emma that they owned it, and it seemed to be a small town favorite.

Spinner opened the door just Emma as gasped, "I forgot their gifts!"

"Em, it can wait." Spinner said, giving her a playful look. She was always trying to be so organized.

Emma waved him off though and ran back to the car but he shrugged and went in anyways without her. What? He missed his family!

Already, there was his youngest brother, Peter, working the counter like Spinner use to in his high school days and he had gotten pretty tall, and his blonde hair grew out of that skater boy look he use to have and was now short, clean and cut.

"My Baby boy!" Spinner teased, walking more into the diner and spread his arms as Peter looked up from cleaning and smiled as brightly.

"Spin!" He exclaimed and turned to go run around the counter. Spinner hugged Peter tightly after they slapped hands and a women came out of the back, holding a tray with food on it and stopped in her tracks, putting the one free hand on her hip sassy like.

"Oh I hope you are not wasting the _good_ hello on your brother." she taunts.

"Maa." Spin sung, giving her a 'I**_'d never!_**' sarcastic look and went over, hugging her. She was a taller woman, with a slight tan, dark ashy brown hair but a smile to die for and that's where all her boys got it from. She was in her 40's but looking good for her age. She always had her nails colored so brightly and her lips always had a bold color. Today? Red.

The diner bell went off when the door opened again and in stepped Emma, for Spinner's mom to completely let go of him when she saw her. Spinner's sent pictures of what his girl friend looked like and this had to be her!

Emma looked around until she noticed them and the eyes on her, "hell-oooh." said the boy to her right, checking her out and it had been Peter.

"Doofus." Spinner taunts, coming back to Emma and slapping Peter's head on the way, "This is my _girlfriend_, Emma. This is my mom and brother Peter."

Spinners mom was even starting to tear up, and Emma nervously smiled and said, "So good to meet you."

"Oh call me Allison." Spinners mom insisted and came over, grabbing the blonde into a hug. Emma gasped a bit since being yanked quickly and holding a bag of very fragile stuff!

But she hugged her back, and smiled a bit. God, this made her miss her own mother.

"**You** got _this_?" Peter asked Spinner, not believing a girl as smokin hot as Emma would want his brother.

"Oh shut up Peter." warned Allison, giving her youngest a stern look and went back to Spinner, hugging him once more until going around the counter.

Work didn't just stop, you know!

"I'm so glad you're finally home." Allison told Spinner who smiled, and she looked at Emma. "And I'm so glad to of finally met you."

Emma nodded, "You too. Um, is there a girls room here?"

"Oh ofcourse! You've been driving for hours! Peter, take Emma to the washrooms." Allison ordered.

Peter, behind them, squished his face in disgust, "You want me to go in there with her?"

"Take her to them you moron." Spinner snapped back, rolling his eyes but couldn't help but admit he still missed the bugger.

"Oh! Right." Peter blinked and nodded to Emma who followed him.

Even she rolled her eyes.

(((****)))

Emma came out, smoothing her dress around her curves and Peter leaned off the wall.

"Good?" Peter asked Emma who nodded.

Emma smirked sheepishly, "You didn't have to wait." she teased, and still carried a bag that had wine in it for Spinners mom.

Peter shrugged. Emma noticed since he was 16, he was only two years younger than her. Spinner was a year older than her but he had told her he was held back a year so that's how they had the same classes in College. She was 18, he 19.

Peter led her back to the Dot's counter and that when Emma noticed another person was with Spinner and Allison, and Spinner seemed to be ecstatic to see him. Possibly another family member?

He had his back to her, wearing a backwards hat with light brown hair peeking out of it and he was tall, and lean. Spinner was shorter. The guy had on a nice black thin fitting jacket with a red shirt and jeans and when he turned, Emma noticed he was _earth shattering _sexy.

Oh no.

Spinner's mother, Allison, was washing dishes from behind and having a conversation with the boys as she noticed Emma before he turned, "Oh, Jay! There's your brothers new girlfriend."

Emma's eyes locked on his. He had different eyes then Spinners. Spinner eye's were blue and warm because it had freckles of green and yellow in them. Jay's eyes were just a color she'd never seen before, they were grey, piercing, icy and smoldering her this very minute. How'd she even begin to explain what he looked like? He had a stubbly clean shaven beard, a dimple on the side of his cheek when he smirked, and a devilish twinkle in his eye, and this hat that sat backwards on his head seemed to really suit him well, even at his age. Spinner had told her his oldest brother was 22 and a mechanic.

..he forgot to mention unfortunately really good looking.

She swallowed and bared a smile, "Hi."

"Em, meet my other brother, Jay." Spinner introduced and Jay's mouth just slightly opened, but he decided not to say anything and just ripped his eyes off her.

Rude. Emma snapped out of it and grabbed the bag she brought in, taking out a wine bottle for Allison.

"And she comes baring gifts." Jay said tauntingly. Was he _trying _to make fun of her? He grinned as she just shot him a look and handed it over to Allison.

"Me and Spinner stopped by a vineyard on the way up here." she explained while smiling, "So we grabbed you your favorite."

Allison hugged the bottle like it was a baby, "Aww that's so sweet." she looked to Peter and Jay, "Isn't that so sweet?!"

"The sweetest." Emma heard Jay's husky tone of voice and narrowed her eyes at him.

He was really going to crawl under her skin this summer, wasn't he? Emma tried to ignore him and just smiled back at Allison who did her the favor of slapping Jay's shoulder.

"Be nice." Allison warned him before turning back to Emma,"We'll have to have a girls night soon, I don't know how I'll drink this all" she joked, holding the two liter wine from Emma."Maybe a girls **day**!" she gasped, "I heard you like plants. I love gardening."

Emma pierced her lips together hearing Jay laugh, and he tried to pretend he was reading the menu now.

"Emma's in environmental classes" Spinner told all of them.

Jay kept his eyes on the menu as he chimed in happily, "Our own personal _Greenpeace" _he looked to Peter and nodded at him, "Get me a Spinwhich, Poin Dexter."

"Goodie," Emma said under her breath to Spinner, "We all get nicknames then?"

Allison laughed the hardest, and Peter chuckled too as Spinner laughed at his girl friend's take on Jay. Jay too narrowed his eyes but tried to shut off the grin escaping onto his lips. So maybe he was known for giving out snarky nicknames..but the ones that stuck, got famous. **Greenpeace **was about to figure that one out.

Emma blushed since his mother had heard her comment, "Sorry."

"Nonsense! Anyone who doesn't take Jay's crap, is a ray of sunshine in my book." Allison said, coming around and wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders as she smirked to Jay, "Something tells me you can't run this girl off like your other brothers' girl friends."

"He gets protective." Spinner joked, and led Emma out the diner with his mother.

Jay watched them go out the door with Emma, and she glanced back at him once more to find his eyes lingering on her before she quickly looked away. The door shut and Jay muttered as he squinted his eyes, "Something tells me I might not want to..."

_She was a gorgeous..._

_((((((***********)))))))))_

"Your brothers a bit of an ass, isn't he?" Emma asked Spinner, laying her clothes onto their bed. His room was changed into the guest room and was actually neat and tidy. Emma could tell Allison did a lot of cleaning up after he moved out because Emma knew Spinners dorm and it was messy as sin.

Spinner laughed from in the bathroom and had just had a shower, "Jay? Yea." he popped his head out, "Once you get to know him though, you'll love him." he disappeared again.

Emma took a deep breath, gazing at the door and back at her clothes.

"My mom loves you!" his yell echoed around the bathroom walls.

Emma tilted her head, seeing a family photo on the side of the bed and noticed Allison, Jay, Spin, Peter and an older man. Must of been their father. Spinner didn't talk much about him but anyone who walked out on their kids was probably an asshole. Spinner had said he was around somewhere, but he hadn't seen him in years and he had left home when he was only 12 which meant Jay was probably 15 and Peter 9 year old.

Spinner came out wearing a towel around his waist, and Emma couldn't help it. "Your Dad?" she asked, pointing to the photo.

His jaw seemed to clench and he just nodded and gazed down, "The one and only."

He sat down, and Emma slowly sat beside him and put her hand on his arm, "You never did say what happened. How'd you.. take it?"

Spinner looked at her, and his eyebrows furrowed. "How did I take it?" he repeated like that was ridiculous to ask.

Emma looked down. She didn't mean to make him mad, it's just..her Dad left when she was young too and it wasn't easy. All her friends had parents who were still together, never divorced, never in a mental institution (But we won't get into that), and she was never able to talk to anybody about it. She thought maybe Spin would want to talk too, that maybe it'd feel better, but now she knew it didn't.

"We were left with a mother who only knew how to be a house wife." Spinner snickered, "he was was a workaholic and decided banging his secretary was funner than raising his kids. Left the job for Jay who was only 15, and Peter didn't talk for a year, class A freak. That's **how I took it**."

Emma didn't want to correct him, but that wasn't how 'he' took it, just how Peter and Jay did. Emma's eyes flickered to the floor, wondering how Jay had to take care of the family and be the man of the house when he was only 15. That had to be hard.. she knew that personally.

"You guys!" came Allisons yell from downstairs, "Dinners ready!"

(((***))))

"Did you hear it?" Peter asked with a small smirk sitting at the wooden dinner table with food all over it. "Sounded like they were fighting."

Jay just sipped his beer, and glanced up the stairs.

"They're having a tough time right now." whispered Allison and hushed him up.

"Tough?" Peter had to laugh, putting some peas onto his plate, "She said no to his proposal."

"**No**, she said _not right now_." corrected Allison. Peter hissed when she slapped his hand away from going for the mash potatoes, "Wait for them to come down." she tried to bare a smile incase the two walked in on that moment.

Jay looked at that forced smile of his mothers. He'd seen it a lot when a kid. It was the 'we're happy don't worry' smile. He swung his beer bottle slowly around in his hand and that's when the 'cute couple' finally came down holding hands. Jay squinted his eyes to see that same smile his mother had also on Emma's face.

Emma sat across from Jay and beside Spinner. "Looks great." she tried to smile at Allison, hoping they didn't sense the tension from her and Spinner right now.

She glanced up at Jay and she sucked in a shakey breath and avoided his eyes as she picked up her wine glass. She had to chug it, wishing she could forget his eyes on her. They sunk into her very soul, like he knew her better than anyone or something.

This was going to be a stressful summer.


	2. No One Like You

"Come on Em," Spinner whispered when they crawled into bed and shut the door behind them that night.

Emma wore her white tank top and short loose shorts, "Not in your moms house!" she whispered harshly so he'd get the point and tried to get comfy.

Clearly he didn't get the hint when he rubbed his erection against her and rolled on top, pinning her down and grinning like an idiot. She had to laugh a bit at how stupid and boyish his grins could look but then she tried to get serious.

"Seriously Spinner, I don't want to-" she sighed, feeling his mouth attack her neck and his hands roam up her shirt, groping her breasts like he was still a high school boy who'd never seen any. She always went out on a limb and thought Spinner had lost his virginity a lot later in life than he wanted to. He was always so horndog- ish.

He pulled down her shorts and she lifted her hips for him to do so and he grabbed her thigh up on one side of him so he could spread her legs more for his entrance and guided himself into her. She gasped, and moaned, but then whimpered. It wasn't a **good** whimper either and happened over and over again yet he didn't seem to pick up on it.

The bed moved with them each time he thrusted into her, and it felt like every time they had sex he mauled her like an animal. She shut her eyes tight each time he pushed deep and fast into her, groaning over her until he finally came. She thought it'd hurt his feeling if she ever told him those whimpers weren't good ones, and that kind of thrusting wasn't pleasurable at all to her. The only time she climaxed was if they were doing oral or something. .how bad was that?

But at least he wasn't her **worst**. At least she cared about him. And above all, he did care about her. They could connect on another level (Manny, her best friend, would always laugh at her when she said that..).

He panted hard, and she ran her fingers through her hair, "Did you.."

"Yea." he grunted and pulled out, sliding off of her and got comfortable, slinging his arm around her waist.

How romantic.

Emma stared up at the cieling and bit her lip when she heard him snoring already.

(((***))

The next morning came sooner than later, and it was already 10AM.

"Emma! Time to get up! It's a big day and we have appointments to get to!"

Waking to Allison yelling through the door made Emma groan, and Spinner lay still lifeless but still snoring. Emma slid herself up on the bed and the sun glared into the room. She yawned before getting up and remembered that pedicure and manicure date she promised Allison.

She went to the bathroom to turn on the hot water to their shower, stripping off her night clothes and throwing them aside. She was a tall, toned and beautiful girl. Her body was golden and glowed, her blonde hair swaying down her back before stepping into the shower and tossing it to the side as she went on the head. She stood in the flow of water and sighed as it released some stress pressure on her muscles she didn't know she even had

She quickly washed her hair and body clean before stepping out and blow drying her hair with a rolling brush that made her hair look salon blow out smooth. A hidden talent of hers. She then threw on a tank top and pair of jean shorts before sliding her feet into her flip-flops and heading downstairs to Allison.

"Jay's going to drive us to the spa." Allison said by the front door, just as Emma locked eyes with him as she came down the stairs.

He stood at the bottom of those stairs, his shoulder leaning on the wall and his head tilted up just a bit to look at her. Emma's breath got caught in her throat, feeling her shorts may of been _too short _today as her long legs made it to the last step.

Allison differed, "Love those shorts, Emma! Where did you get them?" she had opened the door and had already started walking out. Emma had no choice but to follow.

It was like Allison didn't even need Emma to reply to carry a conversation. As she kept talking, Emma felt Jay close the door behind her and following her follow his mother. She felt tense, swearing she could feel his eyes on her and tucked her hair behind her ears before they stopped in front of a bright orange honda civic in the driveway.

"..Jay's not usually a morning person," Allison went on, stopping at the passanger door, "But I convinced him." she passed him a beaming smile.

"Mhm." was all he grumbled out, while swiftly putting on his black sun shades and unlocked the doors.

Emma crawled into the back seat, sitting in the middle and when he started the car she couldn't help but tease, "Orange, huh?" The car definitely stood out.

She looked at his rearview mirror as the car started, and with his sunglasses on she wouldn't of known he was looking at her without the smirk that crept out by her remark.

(((***)))

Allison, of course to match her pink lipstick, went for pink nails when the woman at the spa table asked her for what color she wanted for her nails.

Jay boredly stood around the front of the spa, going to the wall and brushing his fingers down a rack of magazines and with his sunglasses and hat still on. He looked ready to go already, and Allison was right, he didn't look like a morning person either. So why'd he come?

"What did you have in mind?" the manicurist asked Emma while filing her nails. Emma snapped out of it, blushing.

"Um, just a french manicure." Emma liked it simple.

((**))

Jay boredly sat on one of the chairs by the front door, ignoring the receptionist eyeing him down like prey as he gazed through an auto car magazine. Owner must of left these magazine for the other husbands and sons who got tortured into this. . How generous.

The receptionist bit her pencil each time she gazed at Jay before snapping out of it and going back to work.

Jay's mother was chatting so loud the whole spa room was listening to her. Jay had to chuckle at that as he glanced up, but then snuck a glance over to Emma. She was slightly turned, he had a good view of her side. Even though she wasn't the one doing the manicure, she focused so calmly on the spa girl doing her nails. Emma's face looked flawless, and so damn pure. Her legs crossed and they were so long, and smooth..

Jay cleared his throat before looking back down at his magazine and before he knew it, the girls were at the counter paying and he stood up. "Done? _Finally?.."_ he muttered.

Emma flashed him a smile over her shoulder and his stomach knotted. She turned back to the receptionist to hand her money and taunted him, "It wasn't that long."

"**Boys**." joked Allison to the receptionist who, and even Emma noticed, stared at Jay with a blush and hungry gaze.

Emma rolled her eyes to Jay who smirked and noticed her notice it too. He was out first, opening the door for his mom and then Emma who narrowed her eyes but went out and he smirked wider, following her.

Jay pressed his favorite album from the 'Scorpions' on from his ipod onto his car radio. As his car pulled out and began to drive home, the songs played loudly on the way back. Emma narrowed her eyes at him and should of known he was a Rock and Roll kind of guy.

Emma took passenger side this time since his mother wanted the back to lay down on and keep her feet up safely from her fresh pedicure. Of course, the one Scorpions song he had to put on while she sat up here next to him was the one filled mostly with sex.

_**/' The wolf is hungry, he runs the show  
>He's licking his lips, he's ready to win<br>On the hunt tonight, for love at first sting**_

_**Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane<br>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane'**_

When that song ended, another one played by the same old band, one less dirty though and not s loud but instead sweet, but still rock and roll. A great love song. A song Emma actually knew by heart.. 'No one like you' by the Scorpions..

_**/There's no one like you  
>I can't wait for the nights with you<br>I imagine the things we'll do  
>I just wanna be loved by you<strong>_

_**No one like you  
>I can't wait for the nights with you<br>I imagine the things we'll do  
>I just wanna be loved by you-**_

They had pulled into the driveway when it hadn't even really been on for a few moments. When he shut it off, he heard Emma still humming it until she took her seat belt off and then looked up, noticing his unreadable look, but staring at her.

He gave her a somewhat _impressed_ look for knowing that song. Emma gave him a _**'shut up'**_ look, annoyed that he was so sexist. Rock and roll wasn't only for guys! I mean it's true, it was her Dad who played it first for her. He use to play that song all the time. A 14 year old new teen father thought it'd be smart to blast that kinda music around a kid but honestly, Emma had learned to love it especially when he use to dance with her when he blasted it. The song kinda hit home.

Peter was in the driveway, washing his own car and hosing it down. Some of the water splashed onto Jay's windsheild, snapping the two out of their gaze.

Emma got up, feeling goose bumps down her arm and just opened the back seat door for Allison and helped her inside.

"Get your _nails _done, Jay?" smirked Peter, being an annoying brother which he did best. Jay had gotten out and eyed the front door close behind his mom and Emma before turning to Peter.

"Don't forget to wash my car, too Dexter." was all he replied with and left to the back yard.

Peter opened his mouth, and shut it while grumbling. If he didn't, Jay would just make him regret it. He grabbed the soap and started on Jay's civic.

_**Girl, there are really no words strong enough  
>To describe all my longing for love<br>I don't want my feelings restrained  
>Ooh, babe, I just need you like never before<br>Just imagine you'd come through this door  
>You'd take all my sorrow away<strong>_

_**There's no one like you  
>I can't wait for the nights with you<br>I imagine the things we'll do  
>I just wanna be loved by you<strong>_

**AN: Whose loving it so far?! Can't believe it took me this long to finally do. YIKES! Sorry about that. REVIEWS ! So I know people actually still care for me to keep updating.**


	3. Did You Know That You're Toxic?

Spinner had gotten up by the time Emma got back, and she put on her bikini in the bathroom. Spinner said he was going to make burgers (Her veggie of course), and they could swim out back.

She gazed at herself in the mirror, wearing a white tight bikini, before shaking her head and wondering why the hell she cared for what she looked like.

They were just going swimming.

She put her sunglasses on her head before going down the stairs. _Please don't be down here, please don't be down here. _Emma looked back and forth while cutting through the kitchen to the back doors and saw nobody.

Oh thank god.

She stepped out the door, and as she stepped down she adjusted her bikini top that was kind of swelling her breasts to tightly together. When all good, she moved toward the pool that was blue and clear and she tied her bikini bottoms into one more knot on the side before she heard someone clear their throat.

(((***))

_Jay's point of view._

_Was she __**trying **__to seduce me or just being a tease? Or honestly just that naive? I had been trying to be a good boy, and went to the back yard to have a few beers to just get away from her._

_She's your brothers girl, __**stop fucking looking**__. _

_How can I when she comes out wearing __**that?**__ She's got a body of a model and I've had my share of girls but they were the usual dolled up, too much make up, prissy kinda girls. Emma was all natural..and beautiful. Tight, __**toned, **__supple-_

_FUCK._

_I cleared my throat so she knew of my presence. It was sort of hard to do since my throat was so suddenly dry so I downed my beer when she looked back and glared at __**me. **__This was __**not **__my fault. Not this time_

_((**))_

"Greenpeace," he seemed to love to torment her, "We can't _share _the backyard?"

Emma pouted but then scowled. She'd never escape him, would she?

She walked over, and he sat up from where sat in his lawn chair by the pool. He still had his shades on, so got away with eyeing that bikini of hers without being yelled at as he sipped from his beer bottle again and hid his grin into the sip.

"So you what? You_ still_ live here?" she was getting antsy, he could tell. Was it because he was around?

..was she trying as hard as him to hold back?

"I have my own apartment but I still have a room here." he answers with a nod.

"Yet you'd rather spend the summer here?"

"I like the pool." his eyes gazed down her body. God, she wished he'd stop doing that.

"Morning kiddos." Spinner said coming out, pushing the barbeque out with him.

Emma turned from Jay to look at Spinner and she flushed before walking over to him. He stopped it by the pool and opened it. "Got you veggie burgers, don't worry." he promised Emma before digging into his pants and got the liter out to light the barbeque.

Emma leaned over and he turned his head for her to kiss him deeply. He groaned, and didn't mind it. Not one bit. He wrapped his arm around her slim naked waist and pulled her against him, teasing his tongue against hers. She was not usually one for PDA, but he guessed in front of his brothers didn't count. Cool!

Spinner pulled away, breathless and trying not to think of dirty thoughts with his brother just feet away.

Jay had gotten up though and Spinner turned his head to ask, "You want a burger, bro?"

"No." he spat irritated like, and went into the house

Emma stood next to a confused Spinner, wondering what was up his brothers ass. Emma ignored it and just passed Spinner a smile and he smiled right back as she ran her hand up and down his arm. He began to cook, and she stayed by his side.

"You having fun?" Spinner asked her.

She snapped out of it and bared a smile, "Yea."

"My brothers are being nice, right?"

Emma laughed nervously, "Of course."

"Good, cause you're my girl. And possibly my fiance soon?" he lifted an eyebrow while pulling her side into his.

Her smiled quivered but she nodded a little, looking down and running her fingers through her hair. He finished up, and she glanced once more at the back door Jay went out of.

(((***)))

When the burgers were ready and Emma had went for a dip, Spinner had brought the burgers inside as his mother made salad.

"Emma," Peter said, coming into the kitchen and a girl with light brown hair (And possibly wearing long hair extensions) walked in behind him, "This is my girl friend, Darcy."

Emma had pulled a white tank top over her bikini and a jean skirt. She giggled to the fact he had to introduce his girl friend to her. Spinner insisted he may of had a crush on Emma, but she was glad to see he had another girl to bug.

And the girl looked REAL bugged as she scoffed and put her hand on her hip, "I'm not your girlfriend." Darcy said for the 100th time.

"Peter stop pressuring Darcy." Allison said, finishing with the salad and whipped her hands, "Okay. Dinners ready. Where's Jay?" she asked as everyone sat down.

"I don't know, he just left." shrugged Spinner.

Emma tried to ignore her stomach clenching and just insisted she was hungry. When they dug in, Peter groaned at how good it tasted.

"That was Emma's veggie burger." Spinner stated, giving him a look like he was stupid. Peter blushed and Darcy giggled.

"It's fine," Emma smiled, "I love salad." she dug into that and that's when the front door opened.

"You came back!" Allison happily said as Jay came back in, taking off his sunglasses and resting them on the middle of his shirt. "Oh," she said, seeing someone followed him in, "and you brought Alex.."

Alex just sat down, not noticing Allisons tone. I mean, it was 3 years of hearing it, what was there to listen to? Allison didn't like her, and she didn't like her either. She was just Jay's fuck buddy (Had dated for a year and decided it was best to just be friends with benefits).

"Hey Dexter." Alex greeted Peter, using Jay's same old nickname for his little brother. Jay sat down next to her and she added, "I heard you finally had a girlfriend."

"Not his girlfriend." Darcy chimed in again like a parrot. Peter grinned at her.

Emma snuck a glance between them, as in Alex and Jay, and slowly dug her fork into her salad, trying to find her appetite. Wasn't she hungry just seconds ago?

This long haired brunette with a pale face and a snarky attitude greeted Spinner next, "Didn't think you'd come back to this dumb ol' town, Spin."

"I love this town." Smirked Spinner. He liked Alex, known her for years. She was tough as nails, and could look sexy while still being a bitch if she wanted to. "Had to come back and introduce my girl to it too." he stated, putting an arm around Emma.

Emma wanted to shrug it off, but remained stiff with his arm around her. She caught Alex's slow grin appear on her face. "That's _your girl _huh?" the way Alex said it, made Emma wonder just what she meant. "Emma, right?"

"Yea," Emma tried to be polite, but her voice was strained a bit. What was wrong with her? She tried to bare a polite smile and Alex's grin just widened.

What the hell was up with her?

They continued to eat, and Emma glanced to see Jay crack open another beer and just merely glanced back at her before running his hand off the table and smoothing it up Alex's thigh.

Emma wanted to gag. She looked to Allison who sipped her wine and swallowed it before smiling and asking Emma, "Maybe I could bring you around town tomorrow? Show you our cute little town, our shops and boutiques."

"Sure." Emma smiled warmly at her.

"Geez Mrs Hogart," Alex seemed to taunt but with a tight smile, "You never toured me around town before."

Allison seemed to look at her, annoyed. Jay chuckled and she replied, "You **live **here, dear."

"riiight." sang Alex, like she finally found the light and shared a look with Jay before they both silently laughed and dug back into their food. It wasn't long until Alex tore away to whisper something in Jay's ear.

Emma couldn't take it anymore. "I'm done," she smiled to Spinner who turned his head but nodded, "I'm just going to go call Manny upstairs. It's her birthday."

"That's right!" Exclaimed Spinner, knowing Emma's best friend quite well and though a wild little thing, he adored her. "Tell her I say hi." he smirked at Emma's smile and nod before she kissed his cheek and got up with her plate.

"Just leave it in the sink dear," Allison said.

Jay's eyes narrowed as he watched Emma go to the sink, leave her dishes, and go up the stairs. He turned back to glance twice at Alex who caught him staring and she raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and raised his beer, "Want one?"

She just nodded

(((**)))

Manny: It can't be that bad! You said his mother loves you!

Emma: It's his brothers i'm worried about..

Manny: They don't like you?

Emma: No. I mean, yea. I don't know..

Manny: Em, what's going on? You sound banana's.

Emma: You need to be here to understand.

Manny: Maybe I will come visit? Get a hotel? I mean, I miss my best friend. I can't believe your there the whole summer and it's only been a week. I'm dying!

Emma: You should come, Manny. Save me.

Manny laughs: Alright, I'll look into the hotels there! Don't let his brothers get to you.

With that, they hung up. Emma groaned while sitting up on her bed and then just tossed down on it. Too bad, one had already gotten to her.

(((***)))

Spinner snored once again on Emma's bed side that night, but it wasn't him that was keeping her up. Even from down the hall, they could hear _them._

_"Oh god."_ silence. "_Oh GOD, Jay!"_ squeeks. "_Oooohhhh yess!" _

Emma dug her head under the pillow, trying to tone out Alex's moans and screams. DISGUSTING! She gritted her teeth and tried to go to sleep.

(((**))

The next morning, a restless Emma came down the stairs. She paused, seeing out the door window that Alex leaned on the house just outside, with Jay standing in front of her and his arm leaning above her head.

She could see Alex was playing with collar of his shirt and that they were probably flirting.

"Pancakes?"

Emma gasped and jumped and turned to Allison who, from the kitchen, waved her spatula at her. Emma had to laugh and shake her head as she went over and sat at the kitchen counter. Allison was so lovable.

"Thanks Mrs-"

"No," Allison lifted a finger, "Allison, or Allie."

"Allison.." Emma drifted with a smile, and a plate of pancakes made their way in front of her.

Since losing her appetite last night, she dug into them. When she was finally done and helped Allison wash the dishes, Jay had come back in.

Emma ignored him, drying more dishes from the next sink over that she had just washed.

Jay leaned on the fridge, and dug his hands into his jean pockets as his gaze settled on _her._

"Alex seems well." his mother said.

He didn't remove his eyes off of Emma retreated back as he replied, "..same as always.."

"You didn't tell me you got back together."

Emma kept drying, but her eyebrows furrowed. Back together? As in they were broken up? Was it until last night? ...

"We're not." Jay bluntly put it.

Oh, so he just used girls for sex? Emma wanted to turn and slap him. She caught herself thinking such things and begged herself to stop being like this. _Jealous. _Over her boyfriend's brother. Or should she say jealous over her boyfriend's brother's plaything?

"That's not way to treat girls, I thought you were done with that stuff." Allison said and Emma wondered, what stuff? Being a womanising prick?

She finally turned, leaning on the sink and watched Allison pass by and leave the kitchen. Great. She gazed up and locked eyes with Jay. "What?" Emma bittered.

He lightly chuckled, and tilted his head. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Her eyes squinted, and he smirked, she opened her mouth to yell at him, and a twinkle shined through his eyes at the fire in her eyes-

"Morning kids." Spinner joked. He caught the glare from Jay who he thought was probably glaring from his little brother calling him 'kid'. He giggled and went to the fridge, "Shouldn't you be a in a good mood?" he asked him, winking.

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. Jay grinned at that, "Heard that, huh?" but when Jay asked Spinner, he looked at Emma and squinted his eyes to watch her closely for a reaction.

Emma snapped at him, "We are a room down."

"Oh it's fine," Spinner insisted, waving it off and whispered to Emma when he stepped in beside her, "I'm sure he hears us too."

Jay looked unexplainable for a moment, and the dark look in his eyes made Emma wonder. Emma caught his eyes narrow at them before he went to the fridge and just inhaled deeply before exhaling and simply replying, "Nope, I don't."

Emma clenched her jaw, knowing he meant that to take a swing at their sex life. Spinner also was loss of words and stuttered, "Well, we..I do-"

"Relax, Spinster." Jay turned with an apple, closing the door and glanced at Emma before back at Spin, "I'm sure you're doing _everything_ right." **Not.**

With that, he left with a smirk and left them in an uncomfortable silence. All Emma could hear was the big juicy crunch of a bite Jay took into his apple in the next room.

_I hate him. _But as Emma thought this, she felt her thighs try to tighen and ignore her arousal. _God I fucking hate him! _

Emma pouted and then told Spinner, "I'm going to go get ready for the day with your mom."

Emma went up the stairs, passing the living room that Jay sat in and he turned his head, his icy eyes watching her go up the stairs.

_**/Baby, can't you see I'm calling a guy like you  
>Should wear a warning, it's dangerous<br>I'm fallin.'**_

_**There's no escape, I can't wait  
>I need a hit, Baby give me it<br>You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it**_

_**Too high, can't come down  
>Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round<br>Do you feel me now?**_

_**With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic, I'm slipping under<br>With a taste of a poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?  
>And I love what you do<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?/**_

_**(brittney spears- Toxic)**_

**AN: EEEEepppp. I'm loving Jay in my own story! Haha. Tensions building, but do you think they'll try to be good and keep hands off? Spinner is his brother after all... or is the pull to strong? Also, Manny coming to town! Yay, some excitement! OK. I know I said no more chapters til reviews, but THIS will be the last chapter lol . I'm too nice sometimes..**


	4. Mrs Polka Dot Hogart

"And that's the town square." Allison pointed down the street for Emma. She was showing her around town and Emma wore her favorite polka dot sundress. It was black and white, and she wore her black sunglasses from the beaming sun.

Allison wore those good ol hip waist mother jeans and a button up blouse with a fashionable summer hat on her head. Her lips and nails were red today.

"And that's our diner, you've been there." she giggled, pointing to The Dot.

They squished by other walkers on the sidewalk. The little street had a bunch of shops, diners and boutiques. It really was the cutest thing, Emma was enjoying it, and she really needed out of the house.

"It's really nice, Allison." Emma said of the Dot, "It's amazing that you run it yourself."

"The boys help. Well, helped, Peter's there now and then. He's actually running it now." she sighed, "It's not so hard running it myself now since those boys really helped me get it running at the start when Spin and Jay were just in highschool. It's a town favorite now. I love to cook." she nudged Emma, "Spinner picked up that habit. I'm sure you know that though."

Emma didn't answer. Honestly, she didn't know that. Spinner usually cooked pizza pockets or something in the dorms at college, or Emma cooked.

Allison pointed with a gasp as they passed an auto shop, and it's loud drilling and hammering was heard. It was a brick building with a big blue garage door that was up right now, showing all the mechanics working on cars.

"That's Jay's shop." Allison told her before correcting herself, "Well, will be."

"Meaning?" Emma asked. Just another mechanics same ol' dream? Opening their own shop yet never get around to it. .

"He's going through the papers right now. They're handing it over to him." Allisons reply shocked Emma.

Emma looked up, amazed, and was impressed this was actually going to be Jay's in mere weeks. He must be pretty good.

"He deserves it." his mother said.

"He does?" Emma couldn't help but smirk at her own brave reply til her eyes widened and remembered it was his mother that she was talking to.

Allison smirked knowingly at Emma, "I know it's hard to ignore his comments, he can be such a mouthy devil sometimes, but he doesn't always mean them."

"Oh."

They had stopped walking. Allison insisted, "Really, he doesn't. Every man who seems like he doesn't have a heart, probably has the biggest." Allisons eyes seem to glaze over when she whispered the next part, "It's the ones that show they have too much heart, are the ones to worry about. They like to love and use you til they leave you, you know?"

"Mrs-" Emma didn't stop this time because Allison corrected her to not call her Mrs Hogart. Emma stopped because she saw how sad Allison still looked over her husband leaving her years ago. Guess it was pretty hard. But Emma wouldn't know, Spinner didn't talk about it.

Allison gasped but then laughed sadly when Emma embraced her. She snuffled, and hugged her back. "You know one day," she says, "I really do hope you become a Mrs Hogart."

Emma bit her lip and just held their hug, her heart pounding. Why hadn't it pounded like this when Spinner had actually proposed?

(((***)))

Tonight, they were eating at Jay's place for dinner. There was just no running away. Spinner said it was some game night and they needed to go cause it was a brother thing between he and Jay.

Emma and Allison reached Jay's door after taking the classy elevator up to the 11th floor. To be honest, Emma kept getting more and more impressed. He lived in a pretty nice apartment/condo.

He opened the door, and leaned his shoulder on the door frame as he glanced between Emma and his other, "Aren't _you two _becoming the best of friends."

"Oh Jay," Allison rolled her eyes and just went in.

Jay held the door, clicking his tounge and looked back to Emma before opening it wider and just raised his eyebrow, "Come on in," he noted on the side, "_Polka Dot_."

Emma walked in and felt her cheeks warm. She rolled her eyes at herself and just turned to Jay as she saw Spinner on the couch staring at the 60 inch plasma tv with the football game on.

"Do you have vodka? Or any...coolers?"

Jay was walking back over to raise his eyebrows and turn to go to the kitchen. Greenpeace wanted a drink? He'd give her his specialty.

(((***)))

Allison slurred, still wearing her hat from today to protect her in the sun even though she was now inside. "J-Jaay." she said. She held a martini he made for her in his hand and he leaned on his kitchen counter she sat at across from him.

Emma sat beside her and sipped her martini too. She only had two, but Allison was on her fifth and she giggled.

"You neeeeeed a _nice _girl." his mom pouted.

Jay cleared his throat, looking down and the game still going on in the background with Spinner still on the couch. "Ok, you're cut off."

"But really!" Exclaimed Allison, to turn to Emma. Jay clenched his jaw and sighed, itching the back of his head.

This wasn't embarrassing at all..

"He's always brought home these.._cheerleaders _and ..a-and _skanks." _Allison took another gulp of her martini.

Emma giggled harder at Allisons blunt honesty and the look of discomfort in Jay's eyes. She bit her lip smiling when he narrowed his eyes pointedly at her. He probably wanted her not to laugh at his expense, but it was too funny

"YEAHH!" cheered Spinner in the background, eyes still glued on the football game and they ignored him.

Except Allison, she pointed at him and told Jay, "Like your brother," she turned back to Emma and cupped her chin gently, "He found the perfect girl."

"Yea, _so?" _Jay bittered, looking at the tv to glance at the score and gulped a swig of his beer.

Emma's heart skipped. He had just openly agreed she was 'perfect'. She couldn't catch her breath and looked down when he looked back over. She felt chills up her spine and wanted them to just _stop_. It was making her head spin. **He **was making her world spin.

"So!" Allison blurted, "Get a girl like this." she pointed Emma up and down and the blonde was going red. "Smart, funny, beautiful, independent-"

"She come with batteries?" muttered Jay and Emma couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

Allison nodded, "You got the lines Hogart, but you're not using them for the greater good." she looked to Emma, her eyes hazey now. "He's my best lookin' boy you know? _Shhhh_" she cupped Jay's chin now who huffed and yanked her hand off. "Isn't he so beautiful?"

Emma swallowed hard, not wanting to answer that.

"She can't answer that," Jay said almost like reading her mind and she caught his playful smirk, "Her boyfriend standing right over there."

Emma couldn't breath. He may be joking, but he was right. The answer was 'yes'.

Allison swatted Jay for Emma, "You're an ass, you know?" she told him, "I know what lies between the rough exterior."

"Go to bed, woman." Jay told his mother, annoyed now. "Take my guest room."

Allison went to object, but then sipped her martini and nodded, "In a minute."

Emma giggled and Jay shook his head grinning. This woman didn't make this stuff up, she was just hoots of entertainment drunk or not..

"Anyways." Allison grinned to Emma, then to Spinner at the couch, "I think you're perfect for Spinner." Or maybe, just a perfect daughter in law, but hey! Same thing right? Just as long as she ended up in the family.

"You've known her for 1 week." muttered Jay.

Emma felt a bit stung by that, not understanding what the comment actually meant.

Allison had got up and shook her finger as she walked to the bedroom, "Nobody wake me up til noon tomorrow." she closed the door behind her

Emma wouldn't turn to Jay, the sound of only the game was heard in the background. She was too hurt right now to look at him and he too glared down at the floor. What was his problem suddenly with her now?

(((***)))

_Jay's point of view.._

_It was all going so good, we were drinking, and mom was even having a good time. I swore I made Emma blush and it was making me grin ear to ear when she got all flustered. Mom was right, I was an ass but it served Emma right for giggling at my expense. _

_Mom was right about another thing.. I needed a girl like __**her.**__ Emma. _

_..Then mom had to make that stupid remark. 'She's perfect for Spinner.' _

_How could you tell? And how could anybody say that with just seeing them around another for one week? Emma and Spin didn't seem like a very good __**'couple'.**__ They didn't seem very in love to me and I know I don't have tons of experience with that sort of thing, but I knew there was no passion or sparks between the two._

_I swore if I had her, or a girl like her, I'd make that lip she bites so much really give something to bite down hard about. I'd be giving her all the attention in the world, I'd make her blush every time I could and giggle. _

_Problem is... I wanted her, not a girl like her._

_**Fuck.**_

_I wanted my brothers girlfriend. Badly. I've never wanted anyone more..._

_((((((********))))))))_

The next day, for once, Emma was both Jay and Allison free. Her and Spinner had gone back to his mothers place to sleep.

Emma woke up, still in the clothes from lasnight and had a small hangover. Nothing a shower didn't help. She came out, and Spinner was awake, playing playstation with his brother in the living room.

"Morning." she greeted, walking right past them. They ignored her, eyes glued to the tv and thumbs going wild on their controllers

The rest of the morning and noon went on boring. Emma sat at the kitchen table, looking around with a dull look in her eyes.

Suddenly she felt like she was _missing _him. "What is there to miss?!" she whispered madly at herself and wanted to hit herself too when she felt her heart pounding as she thought about _him._

"Oh my god." groaned a voice that entered the room. Allison. Still wearing that silly hat. Did she SLEEP in that thing? "Jay had to send me home in a cab cause I was sure I was going to puke. And I did." she whispered to Emma like it was a secret, "Driver wasn't happy."

Emma curiously asked and sat up, "H-how's Jay?"

"Jay?" she asked and turned to think, "Fine," she shrugged, "He's good with beer tolerance."

"Em!" Spinner came in and she jumped to bite her lip. Oh god did he know!?

Wait.

Know what?

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"I want to go see Marco and the guys. You mind?" he asked her, "They've been my friends since I was like 10 years old." he chuckles.

"Uh no.." she wondered what she should wear to meet his childhood best friends. That was a lot of pressure! "We-"

"Thanks babe. I'll be back by midnight, I swear." he kissed her so quick she couldn't even blink.

Wait..he was going without her?

Allison too gazed between her dumb son and Emma, her shoulders dropping. She looked to Emma, seeing her look out of it but not too shocked. He must do that a lot to her. She scowled glancing the way Spinner left.

Spinner than jogged back in and both Emma and Allison looked hopeful that he changed his mind. He handed Emma his car keys, "Marco is going to pick me up. Mind taking my baby to the shop? Jay said he's fix the bumper." he winked, kissed her, and left.

Allison had to leave the room that she was so angry. It was no wonder the girl said no to his proposal!

He acted like a CHILD still.

Emma sat in her chair still, zoned out and blinked to then suck in a deep breath. So..she had to go to Jays work.

"Fantastic." she muttered.

(((**)))

She wore a strapless white top that hugged tightly around her breasts and waist until it flowed around her hips and turned to lace that hung around her thighs. She wore jean short shorts that barely showed because of the shirt. She curled her hair and hopped into her flip flops before she paused and saw herself n the mirror.

Maybe she looked TOO good for just going to a car repair garage?

She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, untightening the curls so it just curled down naturally and wavy.

Either way, she still looked good.

She got into Spinners black car and drove to Jay's shop. You know, the one he was going to own.

Emma bit her lip, remembering Spinner was still in college and still in that party stage. He had no plans for his future (other than oddly wanting to marry her), but he didn't even know what he was going to do with his life. Emma had always known. Emma had always been ahead with everything. Plans, classes. .

The fact that Jay, though supposedly had a rough bringing up, had such a promised future and successful life right now..was a _really, __**really **_big turn on..especially since he was so attractive.

Emma moaned and pouted as she drove the street. This **wasn't **good.

(((***)))

It didn't take long for Jay to find out Emma was at his work. His pervert employees and rowdy friends were howling at her and whistling as soon as she got in and stepped out of Spinners crap of a car.

She was too hot to be driving that thing.

Jay had peaked out from under the hood of a blue truck when he grabbed a rag and smirked, seeing her roll her eyes and lean on the counter. Spinner must of sent her to do _his _errands. Jay shook his head and went over.

"I'm looking for Jay?" he heard her sweet and soft voice as Tony.

His boss and also friend who was signing over his lease papers to him, Tony, stood by Emma and smirked to Jay when he got there. "He's all yours." he told Emma with a wink and left.

Emma rolled those hazel eyes again, "It's like walking down Main Street."

Jay chimed back, "If you _do _that sort of thing," he teased but then eyed her outfit and wished she wouldn't wear such clothes around his work like that, around other guys. Better yet, she should just wear a sweater at all times.

"Hey!" she barked back, her eyes flashing in that passionate fire ball way. He went wild when he saw that look. "Did you just imply I could be some hooker?"

"Depends," he taunted back, leaning on the counter she stood on the other side of and he gazed down at her bare legs and shoulders. The top swelled her breasts together so well that he almost forgot what he was talking about and gave her an annoyed look, "Do you always wear stuff like this?"

Emma's mouth dropped, pointing at her outfit, "This is from Urban outfitters! They are one of the top casual summer clothes lines." she scoffed at Jay and then tried not to smile as she teased back, "Where's **you**r outfit from?"

He had on his navy blue mechanic suit and he had it unbuttoned a little, showing off a white wife beater under. He had his own name tag: _Jay_. With 'Manager' over it. Emma was sure that would soon become 'boss'...or did the boss not have to wear those? Anyways! He had this cute little grease stain above his eyebrow Emma wanted to lick her finger and wipe it off for him. _So cute.._

She snapped out of it when he answered with a chuckle, "You should wear one some time, it'd cover what you seem to like to show off too easily."

Emma shook her head at him while glaring. What she was wearing was summer clothes! And NOT slutty. Emma had NEVER in her life been called a slut. And you know what? She knew for a fact if any other person was looking at this outft, they'd call it damn cute too.

_So much for trying to look pretty today, _she thought.

Jay turned his head to the cat calls from the left of him. John and Xander were eyeing Emma from their work on a mustang. "Shut up and get to work" he taunted them, raising an eyebrow when they ripped their eyes off Emma and gave him a look. They scoffed and got to it. He would be their boss soon after all.

"Spinner said you were taking care of his car or something.." Emma drifted, handing Jay the keys. She went to turn when he cleared his throat.

He looked down at the keys in his hand but asked, "You got a ride back?"

She shrugged, "I can walk."

"I'll drive you." he said more firmly, and it wasn't a question. "Go _shop _or whatever for an hour. We'll get dinner after and I'll bring you home."

He walked off and Emma gulped. Her heart pounded so hard she swore he might of heard it. She sure as hell felt it. This **had **to be a panic attack. Her and Jay, _alone_, for dinner?

Oh no.

She had left and Jay had went to Spinners car, her still on his mind. His breathing had shortened, and was hard to catch back and he wondered if he was feeling sick. He was trying to think of where to bring Emma later when his heart jumped a bit and he cleared his throat.

What the hell was up with him?

He whipped the back of his hand, noticing his forehead sweating. Oh.._.crap_-

"So that's your brothers new girl?" Tony asked him, coming over.

"Mhm." was all Jay could say, going to the rear of Spins car and playing around with the bumper. He may of kicked it harder than he needed to in order to see it was **indeed **a piece of crap.

_..and she __**indeed **__was his brothers girl._

"How do you keep your eyes off that tail?" Tony asked in all seriousness, groaning when he glanced where Emma had left and looked back to Jay.

Jay couldn't help but smirk and admit, "I don't." he bent down and began to yank off Spins bumper.

**AN: Jay is slowly cracking! How long is he able to resist? Eek. Manny's coming soon guys ! This is probably the first story I've ever written and I'm being Peter friendly. He's good as an annoying brother **


	5. You Turned Out Alright

Jay thought it over, and being alone with his brothers girlfriend was a **very **bad idea. Both him and Emma had just agreed on getting pizza and bringing it home for the family. That would help avoid _any time _alone.

Problem was, when they got there? Nobody was home. Not even Allison.

Emma groaned silently as she led Jay to the living room and he carried the pizza box. "Maybe they all went out for dinner." he told her.

Emma slumped down on the floor almost childishly, "No," she said, "Spinner's with his friends but ya, maybe your mom and Peter went out..or are at the Dot working." _alone, with Jay, this was horrible.._

Jay grinned, seeing how well she already knew his family. He then frowned and sat down next to her, wondering out loud, "Spinner just left you to hang out with his friends?"

Jay wasn't the biggest on manners, but he knew when to use them. Especially around girls. If you really wanted the girl? Don't leave her behind when she's your own guest in a town she doesn't know to go hang out with your loser friends. Secondly? If you're going to hangout with your friends, bring the girl to show her off.

Jay snickered, knowing Spinner's loser friends wouldn't believe Spinner got a girl like Emma. **He **still didn't believe it.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow up at him.

"The fact you put up with Spinner's crap," he grabbed the clicker and turned on the tv. "I mean.." he narrowed his eyes at her with a small smirk ,"You're _alright _looking.. but you can get better who treat you better, you know?"

Emma swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably. His own BROTHER was saying it? It wasn't just her? Thank god cause she had no more excuses on why she said no to Spinner's proposal. She loved him, she did! But she wasn't...in love.

...and damn Jay Hogart for knowing it.

Emma groaned, hating the fact he had made her realise in the end, she was probably going to break Spinners heart. It was the last thing she wanted to do. But she didn't want to marry him. "I hate you." she told Jay bluntly. Now she felt upset, especially for Spinner.

He was opening the pizza box and didn't even seem fazed by the out burst as the movie 'Horrible Bosses' began to play on the tv.

"That so?" he grabbed a piece of pizza and glanced at her while he bit into it, "You're not having a piece of pizza then."

Emma stubbornly leaned her back on the couch behind them and snapped back, "I don't **want **one."

He snickered, and they just watched the movie.

(((***)))

10 minutes into the movie, Emma's eyes opened wide as the heavenly aroma reached her nose. Her hand reached out for a slice, before her wrist was grabbed quickly.

She stared at Jay in utter shock, before her eyes narrowed, and she sat back against the couch, facing the TV. He started cutting the slices up with a pizza cutter he had grabbed just 4 minutes earlier (She should of grabbed a piece then), but she stubbornly kept her head forward, not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

After a few minutes of pretending to watch TV, Emma peaked over at Jay to see that more pizza was ending up on his chin than in his mouth as he watched this stupid comedy boys called funny.

_Taking one little piece won't hurt him._

She quickly turned her face towards the TV again when he turned his head back to her, thinking he felt her eyes on him.

Guess not.

When he turned back and got lost in the movie again, she inched her hand slowly towards Jay's plate. She bit her lip and tried to be quiet and even stiffled a giggle down. She was trying to some ninja just to grab a piece of pizza!?

The tip of her finger had just touched a piece, when Jay looked down and snapped, "hey!" he tried to catch it, but Emma bit into it first and he gave her a 'you little minx' type of stare down.

She just shut her eyes and moaned at the deliciousness. He had after all ordered extra cheese just for her! This pizza was MEANT for her!

Emma moaned in delight, making Jay shift tightly in his spot. Did she have to _moan _like that?!

"Does your boyfriend know you're so deceitful?" he teased.

That made Emma blush hard, finishing off the rest of pizza in silence. He had to say it _like that_?

"One more," Jay said with a sigh as he picked up the last piece like he needed another slice after his 6th. "You want it?" he taunted Emma.

Emma raised an eyebrow. He wanted to play games did he? She rolled her eyes before she replied, "Ew.. that's so perverted. How many times have you used that line on girls?"

"Just this once," he cleverly shot back. Damn him for being so witty. "Last offer."

Emma decided to just jump him for it. He actually laughed and she wrestled him for it. He would of easily pinned her under, but he had to hold the pizza back and was sitting back around a hard couch. It didn't seem like a problem anymore, since she had crawled over him, straddling him and trying to stretch her hand out to reach his before he realised their position.

She grabbed the pizza in triumph, taking a bite and moaned again. Jay squinted his eyes and cringed as he tried to hold himself from..well, going hard alright? His dream forbidden girl was straddling his lap, moaning, and holding a pizza.

Emma had two more bites until she offered nicely "You can have one bite." she confirmed, offering the pizza and still sitting on top of him. It hadn't even phased her yet. Felt..natural.

He chuckled, and leaned down to bite it to bite the whole thing

"Hey!" she glared as he chewed, and smirked up at her as he swallowed. "Your moms right. You're mean, you know?".

He flirted, "Guess I'm never going to get that _nice girl _she was talking about then, huh Greenpeace?"

Emma's heart skipped by the nickname, and then she finally snapped out of it, seeing their position. He too noticed her eyes flicker to reality, yet either moved but breathing got a little uneasy. She bit her lip, and he stared at her doing so.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

_Straddling me, moaning, and biting your lip, _thought Jay and opened his mouth but the front door opened. They both looked over, and then their eyes widened remembering their position.

Allison had come in, and stopped to see Emma and Jay on the ground looking lovey dovey. "Hey guys." she greeted with a smile and tired from work.

She went to go up the stairs to pause and turn. That's when Emma had gotten right up and off of Jay, her heart pounding and warm head to toe. She turned from both of them.

"Um, I'll clean up." Emma said and bent down grabbing the pizza box and left the room.

Allison looked at Jay, and crossed her arms slowly, giving him a dangerous look. He itched the back of his neck and sighed getting up.

"I better go home." he announced, going past his mom but leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You_ better_." nodded Allison but narrowed her eyes at him. She heard the door close behind him, and she tilted her head to peak into the kitchen.

Emma was leaning on the sink, staring at it and Allison knew first hand that the sink couldn't be **that **interesting.

((((((********))))))))

Emma had her head in her hands, and she sat at the kitchen counter the next morning.

"You want some waffles, honey?" Allison asked.

Emma looked up and shook her head, "No," her voice cracked out. Spinner still hadn't come home from last night, probably crashed at his friends house. Which was best. Emma felt guilty as ever. Horrible.

Had Allison seen the tension last night? Ugh. Emma felt dirty. She wasn't usually like this. Spinner's family was going to hate her. Good thing he didn't tell them about the proposal or they'd hate her even more.

(Little did Emma know, they did know she refused, but as they said before.. it wasn't a 'no' it was a 'now right now') _Yah, right. _

Emma made up her mind as she took a deep breath and counted to 10..She just, she had to resist Jay. She had to.

"You don't look very good." Allison put her hand on her forehead, "Want to go to the doctors?"

Emma snuffled, trying to hide her tears and shook her head, "No. I'm fine." she bared a smile. She thought, _I'm just a slut whose going after your older son while dating your middle child. And you're going to hate me. _

Peter came in and greeted everyone, "Morning." he yawed and sat up on the table.

Emma took a deep breath and picked up the water she filled earlier in her cup and sipped it.

Peter looked at her and asked, "Where's Spinner?"

Emma mumbled, "I don't know."

He seemed to snicker, "You don't know where your own fiancé is?"

"Peter!" snapped Allison for Emma to then sit up and her eyes widened.

"Sorry," he rolled his eyes, "Ex fiance. . or whatever."

Allison shut her eyes and then rolled them. Before Emma had come, she had told Spinner she'd meet the family if they didn't know about his proposal.

He said they didn't.

Turns out, they did.

This felt even worst. Emma wanted to just die right now. Things have totally gotten worse in just a day and it was getting too complicated for Emma to deal with.

"So how come you said no to my brother anyways?"

"Peter, stop." hissed his mother.

Emma got up slowly and choked out, "I-I'll be right back." with that, she ran up the stairs.

(((***))))

When Spinner had come back, Emma was still in their room. When he went up, Jay had come in from work. Jay, Peter and Allison all stood in the kitchen as the couple were upstairs in the guest room.

"Peter told Emma we knew." Allison whispered to Jay.

Jay went to the fridge and asked, "Knew what?"

"The proposal!" Allison snapped and gave him a weird look. What was so different about him lately?

"About her rejecting him." laughed Peter, trying to listen to the fight upstairs.

Jay raised his eyebrows and leaned on the kitchen counter, trying to listen too. If Emma said no when Spin proposed, there had to be a reason she did. There couldn't be any hope in a 'not right now'. The relationship should of died when she didn't say yes..

..then again, he would of never met her if she didn't say 'not right now'.

(((***)))

"Of course I told my family, Emma!" Spinner scoffed, chasing her around the room. She was acting like she was going to explode if she stopped moving.

Emma yelled at him as she whipped back towards him, "Why!? Why couldn't you of just waited until.."

He snickered bitterly, "Until you said yes? I don't know Emma, cause I never heard of a girl making a guy wait to say yes to their proposal?!" he huffed and rubbed his eyes, "I told my mom because I thought that was the end of us. She said to keep holding on to you and I did. They don't hate you for it, Em!"

Oh great, it was his mother who saved the relationship. Let alone, she never said his family already hated her..just that they were going to. Now she felt uneasy.

"You didn't see the way Peter looked at me-"

"They don't get it! I get it okay? You wanted to meet my family, and it's important I meet yours. You want me to answer a simple question, to know that I love you, and I will find out what that is soon! I do know your favorite song Em, I do!" he desperately tried to cup her voice.

She frowned and looked down, fighting her tears. "The only reason I want you to answer that stupid question Spinner is because that's when I'll know you know me enough to marry me, okay? I feel you don't know me..."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "I know you!"

Emma looked down and gave up. He didn't. But who else was she to turn to? _Jay? _Like that'd **ever **happen.

"Okay.." she whispered.

He froze. "O-Okay?" they weren't going to fight for hours like usual? He grinned, "Okay!" he grabbed her and kissed her.

Downstairs, Jay scoffed in disgust as he heard no more fighting and just turned back to the fridge. Allison turned to him as he sneered, "Where's the beer?"

"Top shelf, honey."

((**))

Emma couldn't believe it, again, Spinner went to Marcos again without that weekend but that was okay. Manny was in town! She was going to go meet her at the hotel and stay with her for a day or two.

Emma was walking through town before the sun went down and she wore a white cardigan over a yellow tank top and black mini skirt. She had on black small high heels and her hair was naturally straight and a little wavy.

It was a little coolish since the sun was going down, but what gave her chills was passing by Jay's garage and it was open. She tried to hold her eyes down as she walked by, but he leaned on a car inside and was looking down at a clipboard in his hands when he glanced up and forrowed his eyebrows.

Was that Emma?

She had passed by so he looked around, knowing he was closed now and it was just him. He leaned off his car and dug into his pocket getting his keys.

He hadn't seen her in a few days, not since his family over heard their fight and revolting make up session. He drove out, and found her almost at the end of the street. He pulled up slowly next to her and teased, "How much?"

Emma already knew who it was, and his voice sent her into waves of happiness but his **comment **made her scowl yet a small laugh crept out, "You couldn't afford it." she taunted back. What was his deal with calling her a hooker?

He laughed back and stopped the car, "Come on, get in. I'll drive you whenever you're going."

She stopped, but narrowed her eyes. She didn't know if she could trust him. Worst, she didn't think she could trust herself. She took a deep breath but nodded and went over. He leaned over from the drivers side to unlock her door and push it open.

She dipped one long leg in and then the other before crossing them and buckling up. He suppressed his groan, and started the car up.

"So.." Emma tried to start conversation, **innocent **conversation. She was really trying now to make things worth with Spinner. "How's work?"

She couldn't help but notice him smile as he drove. She wondered if the other girls saw a real genuine Jay Hogart smile. It literally melted her whole body.

"I got the lease handed over to me. The garage is mine now."

Emma smiled back, even though he didn't catch it. She actually felt really proud of him, "That's amazing." she admitted. He glanced back, his smile fading as he went serious and nodded. Now he noticed just how proud she looked and that made him feel proud.

Jesus, a girl like her impressed with a guy like him? Life made.

"So where you going?" he cleared his throat.

"Hilton hotel, just up the street." she nodded and he knew it.

"You're..staying in a hotel now?" he snuck a glance at her. Trouble in paradise?

Emma laughed, "No, my friend's there. We use to live together and we share a dorm now too so it's really wierd being here for the summer without her."

"So she's here to visit?" he asked and she nodded with a smile he couldn't rip his eyes off of. He tried to focus on the road and shifted.

Emma couldn't help it, she stayed focusing on him and admitted out loud, "You and Spin don't look a lot alike.. " At all, really.

Jay nodded, turning into the hotel parking lot. "Spin looks like mom." he didn't look at her as he explained, "Me and Peter look like my Dad."

"Sorry." Emma mumbled, and he glanced at her before he pulled up to the hotel doors.

"For what?" he parked and looked around kinda confused. What was she saying sorry for?

"Bringing him up.." she drifted.

"You didn't, I did." he confirms then squinted his eyes at her. She played with her hands in her lap, avoiding his gaze. He snickered only a little, "Let me guess.. Spin blew up when you asked about him?"

She only nodded.

Jay chuckled and looked down before he answered, "Yea, well, our Dad was a piece of shit. Spinner didn't know right to left when he left us. I had to remind him he still had to go to school some days and that smart ass would always remind me of when I didn't. I was stupid when I was younger though, thought I was fucking invisible." he snickered to then go serious.

Emma could see a little lost look in his eyes. It was wierd to see it, since Jay was nothing but tough, arrogant, and playful to her. Now she was seeing all the emotions in his eyes. Hidden pain.

He told her, "It's different though you know? You need a Father to kick your ass into things, not an older brother you use to play pranks with. It's kinda hard to be taken seriously after that..." Jay' eyes dazed off, remembering when he had to be 'man of these house' and Spinner use to get mad at him for trying to take order but who else would? It wasn't a walk in the park either. Allison had been on anti-depressents and still time to time, she drank.

"... Peter didn't even talk for a whole year."

Emma knew Jay was just lost in his own thoughts now, muttering, and the softness came out about his brothers when he mumbled about them. It wasn't 'Poin Dexter' or 'Spinster' anymore, it was his little brothers Spinner and Peter that he helped raise up. He needed to take credit for that.

Emma bit the end of her tounge. "You seemed to keep it all together though. _Them, _all together."

He looked over, snapping out of it to snicker and try to hide the weakness he just showed "All I did was bring home the bacon and keep Mom from becoming an alcoholic." he tried to laugh it off.

Emma saddened watching him, and knew it was best to try to switch the attention of him since he was getting tense.

"I raised my baby brother." she told him. He raised his eyebrows at her. She nodded, "My Step dad had cancer, and my mom was too busy taking care of him.." she looked off, "so I helped with Jack. That's my baby brother." she added.

"Sorry to hear that, about the cancer.." he was silent for a moment til he asked, "But who helped raise you?"

Emma stiffened and they just shared a knowing look. Both of them just raised themselves.. their childhoods stolen.

Jay smirked lightly, "You turned out alright."

"You turned out okay too."

Just by that short compliment, they gazed into anothers eyes smiling with understanding and something else, something else neither were ready to say

.Emma had to get out of that car, had to stop being so close to him. "Well.. thanks." she said sincerely

He half nodded at her, his eyes still burning into hers that it made her knees weak.

She opened the door, and then a delightful squeal rang their ears, "EMMA!" a long haired brunette with a petite but curvy body stood on the hotel steps, bouncing up and down now.

Jay had to chuckle, seeing Emma's embarrassed smile. She crawled out of the car and greeted her back, "Hey" the two hugged while Emma was trapped against Jay's car door and hadn't shut it yet.

Jay sat in his spot, smirking and waiting for the reunion against his car to be over.

"Whose this?" Manny asked Emma, raising her eyebrow until bending down to look in the car at Jay and waved, "_Hey_." even just a greeting from Manny Santos sounded like a purr.

"Hey." Jay simply greeted back.

Manny stood back up where Jay couldn't see her over the car and mouthed 'hot' to Emma. "Why don't you invite your friend to drink with us?!"

"That's..Spinners brother." Emma said, trying to step away but Manny trapped her.

Manny bent back down, "Spinner's hot older brother, wanna come drink us?" she grinned, flashing her dimples and white pearls.

Emma tried hard not to roll her eyes and she then heard Jay's sarcastic reply, "I don't know, out spoken friend of Emma's. I'm driving."

"Get a room." shrugged Manny like it was a simple answer.

He squinted his eyes, "Right.." he tightened his hands on the steering wheel, wondering what he should do. I mean, he KNEW what the right thing he should do but..

Emma uncomfortably shifted and spoke, "He's busy Manny, lets just-"

His voice cut her off, "Let me go park. I'll meet you in the lobby."

With that, Manny happily stepped back and Emma was finally freed from being a hostage up against his car and shut it. She numbly stepped away too to watch Jay's car go park.

She groaned, "Manny, what are you doing!?"

Manny turned to face her from biting her lip seductively. Jay was a babe! Why was Emma having so many problems with Spinner's brothers if they looked **like that.**

"You wanted his brother to like you right?"

Emma pouted and went inside, "No Manny, the problem is being _near_ him!"

"Oh." blinked Manny for her eyes to then widen and chase after Emma, "Ooooohhh!" she knew she could see the want in Jay's eyes. She was just hoping it was for her! Ou, Emma was caught up between her own boyfriend and his brother.

Emma tossed her head back and walked straight to the hotels bar.

"This is like a soap opera!" Manny beamed and gasped, "Does Spinner know?"

Emma gave her a dumb stare down and the bartender came over to her, "Two shots of tequila please."

When he walked off, Emma turned to Manny's smirk. "You know, if you're scared of being alone with McHottie Hogart, I wouldn't get _drunk."_

"Well I won't be **alone **with him." Emma spat back at Manny, giving her a warning glare not to leave her alone with Jay tonight.

Manny rolled her eyes but nodded and then smiled as she waved her fingers to Jay who came in. He just nodded at them but went straight to the hotel counter, getting himself a room.

"Make that three." Emma called out to the bartender.


	6. I'd Be So Good To You

They took the shots to Jay's room since the guy could afford a suite. The room was nice, carpeted, and a king size bed with a plasma tv and dressers.

Pretty nice for just one night!

Jay leaned back on a chair and smirked as Emma and Manny giggled frantically on his bed before Manny crawled off and went to him. "So," she panted from all the laughs tonight.

Jay sat in the corner by his own mini bar, watching a pair of girls **on his bed**, having a good ol' girls night without him til Manny strutted over. She was sexy, don't get him wrong, but not his type or who he had his eye on. Quite the character though..

It was almost midnight, and Manny couldn't believe Jay had been a good boy and stood so far away from them. Any guy who had two other girls in his bed would of jumped at the chance. A guy like Jay could of even been given it but he didn't even try.

..that said a lot, to Manny at least. Emma was drinking the night away, and getting tired but noticed her friend's hips sway as she walked over to Jay like a cat. She tried to swallow her jealousy down and just sighed as she laid back against the pillows.

"How's a_ guy_ like you still single?" Manny sat on the table next to him, sitting awfully close.

Over on the bed, Emma clenched her jaw and just grabbed the wine bottle laying on the bed and drank it from the bottle.

Jay straightend up in his seat, holding a crystal cup from the fancy hotel dishware that had whiskey in it that he poured for himself. He sipped it and noted, "Just lucky I guess."

Manny giggled from his sarcastic tone. Something was eating up at him, and she knew what it was.

Emma had laughed too a bit from his bed, making him smirk and Manny eyed between them with her own smirk. "I'm sure you could get any girl you wanted though.." she leaned a little back on the table, getting comfy.

He knew what she was doing. Her crossed legs has uncrossed and slowly spread, biting her lower lip at him. He sipped the rest of whiskey and just muttered, "Lately, not so much."

Manny stayed laid back on the table, turning her head to look where his gaze settled and Emma was asleep on his bed, the empty wine bottle beside her. She looked so innocent and she was curled up without any blankets.

"Why not tuck her in, Romeo?"

Jay's head snapped towards her, and she was now sitting up. Her shirt hung over her shoulder a bit and she looked back to Emma.

Oh fuck she knew.

"I don't.." he snickered, grabbing his whiskey bottle and decided to just drink it straight instead of pouring more in his glass. "She's my.." he gulped a big swig, "my _**brother's**_ girl friend.." he drifted off, eyes glazed over.

Manny raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Well good," she began to slide off the table, but was sliding into his lap now and smoothed her hands up his stomach to his shoulders. He stiffened and when she held his shoulders, he spread his arm out, trying not to touch her and even cringed.

What the hell was he doing? Rejecting a girl who was literally asking for it!? WHY!?.

"Manny-"

She straddled him and whispered in his ear, "You can tuck **me** in then.." she nibbled his ear and he groaned to then sit up and push her shoulders away a bit so she'd get the hint. He glanced at Emma, who was still asleep, and looked down.

"Look, you're attractive and all but.."

Manny was glancing down at him as he spoke and drifted off. He was trying to find the words of how to explain why he was saying no because he didn't really have a good excuse. He was in love with his brothers girl friend.

She smiled, "It's fine I get it." she got off him and kept smirking, "We would of had fun **but **_ I get it." _

Jay just chuckled, tilting his head to view Emma who slept quietly behind Manny. Manny grabbed her bottle of Vodka and raised it to Jay as if 'cheering' him.

"Try not to get your heart broken." she muttered as she went to the door, "It's painful."

Jay blinked and looked over at her, walking to the door as she stopped by it, "What do you mean?"

She gazed up at him, "I know what it's like to want something you can't have."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

She raised hers, "Spinner."

His mouth dropped. She wanted his brother? Emma's best friend wanted her boyfriend!?

"Don't look at me like this," she snickered, "I've kept my distance which is more than I can say for you.." she teased and looked over his shoulder, "Now you have the girl in your bed. Don't blow it." she taunted.

She went to go and he cleared his throat. "Does she.."

"Know?" Manny asked and shook her head, "She thinks me and him are just good friends. Which we are. Spinners as dumb as nails." she rolled her eyes

Jay had to chuckle. That he was if he didn't notice someone like Manny smitten with him.

"They're a _horrible_ couple." she teased and with that, shared one more smile and left to her room.

Jay took a deep breath and shut the door. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, god dammit. He turned to Emma sleeping in his bed, his eye sight blurry but still saw the beauty before him. She wore a skirt, and it raised up a little showing off more of her thighs and those long legs still wore those sexy highheels.

Jay went over, trying to take them off for her. Probably wouldn't be nice waking up in the morning to puke, fall over the forgotten heels, and break your ankle

He sat at the end of the bed, and took her feet and placed it on his lap. He found the buckle of her heels, and undid one.

Emma stirred, and fluttered her eyes. Yet still hazey, she too could figure out just who was taking care of her and was sliding her shoes off of her sore feet softly.

_Jay._

_Earth shattering, hot as hell, arrogant, but soft and loving, __**Jay. **__Her Jay. _

He had not noticed her wake up, and he got up, placing her shoes on the ground and she heard his irritated sigh but it didn't sound like he was tired, but more.. bothered. _Join the club. _He grabbed the empty wine bottle from the pillow beside hers that she rested on and then he noticed her stir and smirked.

"Gracing us with your presence again, Polka Dot?" he whispered, leaned over her, his voice so deep, smooth and husky. His eyes were slightly dazed as he looked back deep into her eyes, but she licked her lips nervously and swallowed.

His eyes flashed down to look at her lips, while she turned her own gaze to his. Jay slowly tilted his head towards her own, bending more over her and their eyes still looking at each other. As he leaned down even closer, his eyes flickered shut as his lips softly met hers. She shut hers softly, kissing him back with a soft whimper. A _good whimper._

A wave of pleasure flowed down from their mouths to through their whole bodies, shocking electricity through them. Leaning more into him, he groaned and fell over on top of Emma. His knees pinned at her sides. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing her heat up against his. He groaned into the kiss, panting and kissed harder.

Emma moaned and every curve of her body met his. Her hands ran through his hair, knocking off his hat. She loved this hair.

Her hands then rest against his arms, softly kneading and caressing his muscles through his shirt and wished he'd just take it off already. She pulled away from the kiss for a second when he grinded against her and she felt how hard he was, and she **wanted it **so badly. She gasped and he kissed her again.

Their lips fit perfectly together. When they pulled away breathlessly, Emma was seeing stars, and felt ..oh..wait..really dizzy.

You know, that could be the work of the alcohol.

The vodka and wine mixed together just then, and the thoughts of cheating on Spinner made her stomach turn, but the butterflies and intense kiss didn't help as she never felt kissed like that before. Emma gasped and had pushed Jay off of her before running to the bathroom to go puke.

..thank god for not wearing heels anymore.

Jay laid on his elbows, panting and he watched the door slam behind her. He looked, in just as much shock, at the wall ahead and shut his eyes, cursing. "FUCK!" he collapsed back onto the bed.

((***)))

She had opened the door when done, and he leaned on the wall by it, leaning off it since he had been waiting for her sickness to pass. She could barely stand and he walked behind her, his hands on the back of her hips protectively when she went back to the bed.

"Jay?" her voice was so weak in more ways than one. She crawled back to bed, of course in a critical state, face flushed and groaning as she curled back under the covers of the bed as he tucked her in.

"hmm?" he looked down her at her, her eyes softly shut and he figured she had went to sleep. He lifted his fingers and carressed her hair.

She slurred out with a mumble, "You can't..do that."

He stopped, pulling his fingers into a fist and put it behind his back. After a nod and a moment of silence, he still watched as she tried to sleep.

"It hurts.." was what she said last, and then she had fallen to sleep.

Had she meant being sick? Or that her touching him made her hurt?

Jay had gotten her water and put it by the stand on her side of the bed. He clenched and thought, _Jesus, what..what if she thought she was kissing Spinner?_

What if she didn't know it was** him** she kissed?

((**))

The morning came quick. And painfully. Emma woke up with a brutal headache and groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair and sat up.

Jay was in the corner, fluttering his eyes open from the couch he sat on last night. She remembered him sitting there last night as she and Manny drank on this bed..she couldn't remember anything else really. Oh. **Yes **she did...

Manny and him were _flirting._

Emma couldn't even remember past that point or when Manny even left. She giggled a bit sheepishly as she sat up and hugged the blankets around her hips as he rubbed his eyes and just swallowed.

"Sorry I stole your bed." she said.

Jay looked at her, the sun beaming through the curtain of the window between them. "It's fine." was all he muttered before getting up.

Emma felt something wrong, and she tilted her head. "Did.. did I get too drunk?"

"You drank, you passed out. That was **it.**" Jay seemed to of growled before going into the bathroom and closed the door behind him harder than he needed to

Emma bit her lip, wondering what she did. Or what she didn't? Ugh who knew anymore.

(((****))))

Manny had got up early to grab some coffee. This in famous Dot was across the street from the hotel. She smiled passing by such friendly townies.

She had always been a big city kinda girl but this town was giving her happy feels

She walked into the Dot, and she giggled to what she saw. Spinner was at the counter, taking orders. She sat up at the counter, "Hey boss man." she greeted.

He looked up, and looked back twice but his grin to pop out. "Manny!" he greeted and walked around the counter.

She bit her lip trying to hold how happy she was too see him. _Ugh, your bestfriend's boyfriend, MAnny!_

_**So? She was shacking up with his brother right now. Only fair.**_

_No. She's our best friend. _

"You're running this place yourself?" Manny teased after the long embrace, "Should I be worried?"

"I have you know Miss Santos," he went back around the counter to grab a spatula, "I'm a **great **cook."

She laughed and demanded, "Make me some good hangover food then." her brown eyes watched him get a pan out and she leaned more on the counter comfortably.

"Ah right. You and Emma must of partied the night away." he smirked knowingly, "Should I make her a to go baggy? She's probably hung over." he sighed as he bent down to grab a to go box. "She was never a drinker."

"Ya. Between Em and me, I'm the party girl." Manny smiled sadly but only Spinner noticed it, "She's the girl you bring home to Mommy and Daddy."

Spinner furrowed his eyebrows, continuing to cook for her but eyeing her closely. Manny had always been treated like an easy girl, but honestly, she wasn't that easy. She partied yes, wore clothes that showed off her best curves, and wasn't shy. But that should of never marked her as some slut. She'd only been with less than 5 guys which is less he could say about a lot of girls at college that would even call her a slut.

Spinner knew it was pure jealousy. Manny was a fox, she was confident, and got the attention of every guy in the room when she walked in if she wanted it or not. Truth be told? He noticed Manny before he noticed Emma.

She was a good dancer, and as always a boy was trying to get her attention so Spinner knew he didn't have a chance. He ended up bumping into Emma, who was pretty and smart, and way too good for him. He could barely open his mouth without sounding like an idiot. She ended up thinking that was cute for some reason, and then she ended up being Manny's best friend and Manny helped them ease into conversation more, pushing Emma into it. Talking to Manny was always easier than talking to Emma. Manny always helped Spinner get Emma back whenever they fought

She was his rock.

"You're a girl any guy would love to bring home to Mommy and Daddy, Manny." Spinner said surely.

They both locked eyes and Manny tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, blushing and looking down. They tried to smile it off and she ate her breakfast then left with Emma's to go give it to the poor girl who probably was indeed hungover.

Spinner leaned on the counter, watching Manny go out the door. He sighed, and tapped the counter with his fingers before he turned, shaking his head.

_That's your girl friend's best friend._

((***)))

"I'll come back again soon, Em." Manny promised Emma, hugging the blonde before she got into Jay's car so he could drive her back home.

Emma was still so confused about everything. Jay wouldn't even look at her.. or maybe this was his moody hangover side?

"Ok," Emma said moopily and got into the car. "Love you." her and Manny waved. Emma closed the door and Jay started the car, driving them back home in silence and thoughts running around both their heads.

_**/And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.**_

_**I would.**_

_**I'd be good to you **__**[3x]**__**  
>I'd be so good to you<br>I'd be good to you **__**[3x]**__**  
>I'd be so good to youMariana's trench-Good to You**_

_**A:N **_**another chapter done until more reviews! I hold my chapters hostage until then. Hehe. **


	7. Don't Break My Heart

Emma went straight to showering when she got home. She could tell she puked and didn't want to remember when or how or was it in front of Jay?

As she stood under the shower head, her memory seemed to click in when she shut her eyes and let the water run down her body as flashes came back to you.

FLASHBACK..

_**His eyes flickered shut as his lips softly met hers.  
>She shut hers softly, kissing him back with a soft whimper. A <strong>__**good whimper.**__**  
>A wave of pleasure flowed down from their mouths to through their whole bodies, shocking electricity through them. <strong>_

_**Emma moaned and every curve of her body met his.  
>Her hands ran through his hair, knocking off his hat. She loved this hair.<strong>_

END OF FLASHBACK.

Emma fell back against the wall of the shower, breathless and eyes widen.

They kissed.

She kissed Jay. _They _kissed _another._

No wonder he was acting so wierd. He probably got too drunk, regretted the whole thing, and avoided her like hell now.

Great.

As if it couldn't get any worse.

"Baby?" came Spinner's voice, entering the bathroom as she showered.

It just got worse.

"Can I come in?" he asked seductively.

It only made her cringe. "No, Spin, I-I don't feel good." Wasn't **exactly **a lie.

He frowned, "Alright. I'll..make you some soup." she heard the door click, and exhaled thankfully that he had left.

((**)))

"Emma, you okay?" Allison came into the room

Emma slept in the guest room, eyes shimmering and kept her back turned from the door. "Fine, Allison. Really."

Allison frowned deeply, and put the soup on the dresser for Emma to eat when she was ready.

((**))

Manny: So..you _didn't _sleep with him?

Emma: No, Manny!

Manny: you shoulda..he's hot, Em. And he's got his eyes on you.

Emma: No he doesn't.

Manny: You don't see the way he looks at you?

Emma: ..no.. he doesn't.. It's-

Manny: Um, my flights about to go Emma.. I'll call you when I get in okay? Everything will be just fine. Feel better!

Emma hung up, grumbling and begging a differ.

((**))

"How do you play this stupid thing?" Emma asked Peter, wanting to throw the controller at the wall that night.

She tried to play a game, keep her head off of everything but everything went back to Jay.

Allison came into the room as Peter paused the game and tried to explain to Emma.

Both of them turned. "Emma?" Allison said, "Spinner's going to stay at Marco's this weekend, there's some poker _thing _going on." she tried to bare a smile, "We could do a movies girl night?"

"Girls and one boy night." corrected Peter, lifting his finger up.

Emma smiled sadly and nodded. What other choice did she have?

Allison turned and went back to her kitchen. What the hell was wrong with both her sons? It didn't start until Emma came into the picture..

((((***)))

After a marathon of damn Meryl Streep movies, Allison finally closed her eyes and fell asleep on the couch

Emma sighed and leaned her head back, shutting the tv off

Finally.

Any more romantic movies and she might explode. She looked down at her phone, noticing Spinner had text her back but only were few words. Never was a guy of many words.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. This just **wasn't **working out between them. As she laid there, she couldn't help but let more flashes of kissing Jay wash over her.

..she wished she could talk to him about it. She wished they could do it again.

She hopelessly shut her eyes and tried to get some sleep

(((((((*******))))))

[Earlier with Manny]

Manny wasn't at the airport, she was still at her hotel. This was what really happened when she got off the phone with Emma earlier...

Manny asked Emma while on the phone with her and packing, "You don't see the way he looks at you?" She was cut off by her hotel door knocking. Who would ruin such good girl talk?

Emma was totally in love with Spinner's brother.

Emma's stuttering replied back, "No..he doesn't..it's-"

Manny's eyes widened to who stood at his door when she opened it, and Spinner gave her a begging look to not tell Emma that he was there. She opened her mouth, and guilt turned in her stomach.

Yet..she didn't tell her.

"Um, my flight about to go Emma." she watched Spinner's small smile creep out and she softly smiled back. "I'll call you when I get in okay? Everything will be just fine. Feel better!" with that, Manny hung up.

Regret washed over his eyes, "I'm sorry I made you lie to her."

"Why are you here?" she asked, shaking her head and confusion washing over her.

His mouth opened, but no words came out

"Spinner!" she exclaimed and shut her eyes, "I can't do this anymore, I can't be 'your rock'. I'm barely my own! It _sucks, _and I can't stand listening to the guy I want anymore complaining about my best friend-"

Spinners eyes widened, and she was cut off when Spinner bowed his head and kissed her hard. He entered the room, closing the door behind him and turned her up against it. She sighed helplessly into the kiss.

What the hell was happening!?

She parted her mouth for more entry and his tounge danced with hers. They both groaned and she whimpered, trying to push him away but he wouldn't until he was done.

They pulled away breathless and he looked at her like she was this beautiful being he's ever seen. "You wanted me?" he sheepishly grinned, squinting his eyes at her.

She looked up at him helpless. "You're my best friend's boyfriend-"

"I always wanted you Manny.." he admitted, and she groaned. She ran around him but he followed her and grabbed her wrist from running away.

She backed up slowly each step he took closer. "Emma's my best friend!"

"..Ever since I laid eyes on you at that campus party. I didn't think I stood a chance." he chuckled, shaking his head and she could tell that night was replaying in his head.

It was on hers too. Manny squeaked a bit when the back of her feet hit the wall. "**I'm **your girlfriends-"

"Tonight? We're just Spinner and Manny." he grabbed her body to his, tilting his head down to kiss her deeply and she surrendered to his kiss, cupping his face and kissng him widly pack. He couldn't explain the feelings he felt when he saw Manny standing at the Dot today. He was so happy to see her, those dimples..that sexy grin.

He was so in love with her. He always feared if he lost Emma, he'd lose Manny. He just realised it was more scary to lose Manny.

Spinner put his hands on her back to her ass, and picked her up, "Oh god Spin.."

He laid her down on the bed. He slowly pulled the dress she had on over her head and dropped it on the floor. He stepped back and looked at her. She had nothing on under her clothes and he groaned crawling over her as she bit her lip smiling. He pulled her into his body with his hands on her hips. He brings his mouth down on hers in a passionate kiss.

Thoughts were running all over Manny's head. Confusing ones. Guilt. Pleasure. Confusion. Emma had once said Spinner wasn't very good in bed, to her? He was amazing. He touched her like he was never going to touch another girl again, and she was fine with that thought.

Using his hands and mouth he started kissing his way down her body lingering over her breasts. When he used his teeth on her nipples she arched her back and moaned out his name as he held her twin globes.

He moved on caressing her ribs and kissing a line down her torso. "If you don't hurry I'm going to go crazy" she whispered and he tried not to laugh.

He moved over her and moved her legs around his hips. He leaned down and kissed her as he pushed his way inside her.

"Babe, Manny.. you feel so good" he groaned into her neck. She raised her hips as he stilled, and she thrusted for him until he started to drive his hips back into hers, panting. "Fuck, you're better than I imagined." he whispered to her.

She gasped and moaned. He imagined her? "Spinn!" she called out. He grabbed her legs and pushed them over his shoulders as he moved faster and faster inside her.

Manny moved her hands down his stomach, and then she ran her own hands up her C cup breasts and they bounced each time he shoved inside, and she moaned trying to hold them and tease him with them. He groaned and watched, and she bit her lip up at him, raising her hips still into his thrusts.

Sweat poured down his forehead as he choked out and confessed, "This can't be a one time thing, Manny. I_ need_ you."

She nodded up at him, her long brown hair swirled around the bed and passion in her eyes.

"Please, please faster, I need to cum!" Manny almost sobbed, tossing her head back and her legs shook around him.

Being able to make Manny Santos scream like this made him feel good, and proud, and manly. He climaxed fast and that's when she squealed in delight and agony, waiting for her orgasm to wash over and it finally did.

Spinner groaned and buried his face in her hair as he found his own release. They laid there for a while, catching their breath and holding each other as the after shocks subsided.

"Did you mean what you said?" whispered Manny.

He nodded against her chest and looked up, carressing her hair. "We're not happy. Emma knows it, I know it. I just have to tell her."

Manny painfully looked away.

"Hey." he whispered, pulling her chin to look back at him. He knew what she was thinking. "This isn't some 'string along'. You're not some girl on the side to me. I will tell her, but.." he grinned, "I wanna spend this weekend with just you."

She smiled happily and they shared a kiss until she pulled away and groaned, "She's going to hate me." her eyes watered.

He cringed and looked down, "I can't say she won't...I'm sorry if she does." he tangled his fingers in hers, "But you and me? We're real."

"Don't break my heart." her voice cracked.

"Never." he promised.

**A/Note: UH OH! Spinner and Emma both did uh oh's! But Manny possibly did the worst Uh oh. What do you think? **


	8. I Wish I Met You First

Emma was bored, and Allison could tell. She painted her nails the next day and watched some Paid Program on tv. She wasn't even focusing on it.

"Honey," she said, "Emma would you do me an errand?"

Emma looked over her shoulder to Allison in the living rooms door way. "Sure." she nodded and went over.

Allison held out a big bowl to Emma of soup she made yesterday, "I have too many left overs. Bring this to Jays?"

Emma froze.

"He loves this soup. And he never cooks! He's a terrible cook." she laughed a bit, gazing over Emma's features and waited for her to take it.

Emma sighed and stiffened a nod and smile. She took it and Allison put a pair of keys on top of the lid on the bowl.

"Take my car, dear."

((((((*****)))))))

Jay itched the back of his head, walking to his door that knocked and he opened it while wearing black sweats and a white wife beater.

Emma stared up at him when he opened the door. He had lazy eyes, must of been sleeping, and hair that looked like he had been running his hands through it. It was cute messy, you know?

His eyes seemed to waken when he saw her, and Jay turned his head a little, trying to figure out what was happening as he stood speechless.

Was he dreaming again?.. .

Emma stood at **his **door wearing a light yellow summer dress that stopped around her thighs and had skinny straps. Her hair was in that salon blow out style, her hazel eyes gazing up at him innocently and holding a big bowl of soup.

"Your mom told me to drop this off." she stated and bit her lip. He looked like he was confused, and maybe didn't want her here as he itched the top of his head slowly but nodded.

"Uh.." He blinked and opened the door though, and she came in uneasily.

She set it on the counter and looked around, running her fingers through her hair with a deep breath. She saw a ton of beer bottles around and she crossed her arms. "Need help cleaning?"

He shut the door and turned, wondering what she meant until he remembered and clenched his jaw. He squinted his eyes at her and she lifted her hands

"Ok. So that's a no." she half joked and chewed the inside of her cheek, "'I'll get out of your hair."

She walked around him and he shut his eyes, "No, wait." he turned when she stopped by the door, "Stay."

Emma paused and he looked at her and nodded, then the nod pointed towards the tv. He walked over to the couch, and sat down. It took her a moment but she then went over and slowly sat beside him. She was tense, even he knew it.

"Relax." he taunted, a small but sad smirk spreading across his face as he turned to look at her.

She sighed but tried to lean back on the couch with him. He had easily relaxed as soon as he sat though, since barely sleeping the last two days. This girl was killing him, coming between he and his brother, and keeping him up at night, now flaunting her beauty and he wasn't allowed to touch, and the painful reminder she was with his little brother sucked. His eyes couldn't help but lure down her body and the dress that now looked shorter since sitting. Why did she come over to taunt him like this?

He sighed now, rubbing his eyes and shook his head no. Maybe it was lack of sleep.

"Sorry." Emma muttered, "I.. I feel like... you left the other day mad at me?"

He snickered, while still rubbing his eyes in frustration.

Emma now took in his appearance. He wasn't drunk, though must of been drinking a ton by the looks of his apartment. He hadn't been by the house, and he looked like he may of not been sleeping right either. Maybe a hangover. .. . and above all, he still looked irritated by something. Maybe her. That made her stomach clench. She wanted to help him, but she had an idea it was her who was doing this to him and that hurt to know.

"Are you ..okay?"

He opened his eyes at her now, looking at her like she was ridiculous, "Am I_ okay_?"

Emma tensed again.

He turned his head towards the tv, and tried to ignore the question and just watch the movie playing, but he couldn't do it and snickered. "Am I **okay**?!" he said louder, shortly laughing again in bitter tone and squinted his eyes at her. "No Emma, I'm **not**." his voice raised, "I can't stop this **thing, **that keeps replaying in my head. You see, I kissed my brothers girl friend, and she can't even remember it. He doesn't know it. I'm a piece of shit. And now she's throwing it in my face by showing up at my APARTMENT-"

Emma's eyes widened, not seeing this coming, "Jay I'm-"

"You need to go." Jay got up, and rubbed his forehead with his eyes shut again as he walked to the door and opened it roughly.

Emma's mouth dropped. And her heart stung. He turned from opening the door but didn't look at her, but just waited for her to get up and go. She needed to go. He couldn't do this; they couldn't.

She got up from the couch after a moment of shock and hurt, and slowly walked to the door but stopped and turned to face him, but he still couldn't look her in the eye.

"Jay I didn't know.." she choked on her words, looking around to try to think of how to say this, "The kiss? I remembered, after. And I'm sorry if you feel guilt about it, but we can just forget it, it didn't-" she wanted to say, it didn't mean anything, but she could still feel the way he made her heart beat when he had kissed her, and she couldn't lie and say it meant nothing.

No guy had ever made her feel that way by just a kiss. Jay could touch certain parts of her nobody other guys could.

"I don't feel guilty about the kiss, Emma." Jay snapped, and pointed at himself, locking his eyes on hers now and it burned into her soul. "I feel guilty that I don't** regret** kissing you. What kind of brother does that ? What kind of brother still wants to grab you and do it all over again anyways? Despite Spinners feelings. I practically **raised **him. How the hell could I do that to him? Why the hell did you have to walk into my life?"

Emma's eyes were shimmering from tears, and she felt slapped. Hearing he wanted to kiss her again had made her heart pound, but him wishing she hadn't walked into his life, made it break.

She swallowed the lump in her throat when he glared down at his feet now and waited for her to go. She tried to stop her tears and went to leave when she got the hint he wanted her to, but she stopped to whisper with a cracked voice, "I wish I met you before him. I really, _**really **_do"

Jay looked up, shocked, and a bit taken back she had left after saying** that**. He cursed and shut his eyes, clenching them tight and slammed the door shut.

"FUCK!" he kicked the wall behind him and leaned forward on it, resting his forehead against it with anger.

He too, agreed. If she wasn't Spinners girl, he'd make her his.

((((*))))

Emma ran to Allisons car that she had drove to Jay's with, and tears poured down her eyes, and she covered her mouth from crying out loud.

She got in, and shut the door. After a few moments of deep breaths, she finally let it out, resting her head on the steering wheel and trembled.

((*))

Emma parked in the driveway of Allison's house, and sat there for a few minutes, trying to find the courage to go inside. She had to break things off with Spinner and then just go, go far, far away.

"Em! You're back."

Emma walked back into Spinner's mothers house, and she looked a wreck. She was a bit confused too, as she saw Manny sitting on the couch with Peter and Spinner with this wierd smile on her face that Emma was familiar with. It was a guilty smile.

"What are you doing here?" EMma asked Manny. "I.." she drifted off, still in an emotional state from Jay's and this confusion wasn't helping.

She just wanted to go lie down.

"What's wrong?" Spinner asked, instantly seeing how upset Emma looked and how badly she was trying to cover it but was fooling nobody. Even Peter looked between them and eyed Emma before slowly turning towards his brother. How come Spinner wasn't going to her, or consoling her? She looked real upset.

From the corner, Allison was about to walk in but saw the scene and stopped around the corner to peak in.

Emma ignored his question. It wasn't like she could exactly explain. "I thought you went back home?" she went back to questioning Manny and looked to Spinner.

Something seemed..off. Manny could barely look her in the eyes.

"I was.. .but. ." Manny looked at Spinner. They were suppose to tell Emma, right now, but he looked back at her and shook his head slightly.

Something about Emma didn't seem right and now shouldnt be the time to tell her.

Mannys eyebrows furrowed, shaking her head back at Spinner with confusion. He said they'd do it, today. Lets just say, Manny didn't want to wait. She didn't want to lie to her best friend, and she didn't want to be the side girl anymore like she had been with other past love interests. She loved Spinner, and didn't want **him **to make her feel this way..anybody but him.

"Spinner." she said seriously, and looked stabbed in the heart.

Emma was confused, seeing the distraught look on Manny's face towards Spinner and Spinner looking sweaty, avoiding Emma and both Manny's eyes. "What the hells going on?" Emma asked.

Allison, around the corner, silently cursed and shook her head. What in the world was Spinner doing to these poor girls? Hadn't she raised her boys well? Then, her heart turned, remembering she didn't do much of the raising since their Father left, and they were on their own, trying to help **her actually. **Now, she felt selfish herself. Maybe this was her fault.

Manny snickered at Spinners silence. "You coward."

Then it clicked for Emma.

Silence took over the room, and Peter even got up and left, sharing a small look with Emma. Even he looked like he took the hint and felt what the tension in the air was now, and how come Manny's been here alone with Spinner for quite some time. I mean, how did Manny even know where Spinner lived when Emma never told her? And where had Spinner been this whole time?

Manny had got up, tears running down her cheeks and grabbed her back. "I'm sorry." she said to Emma and went to leave and walk by her but Emma grabbed her. She didn't understand, not fully.

"Say it." Emma demanded of her.

Manny chocked on her cry, "I'm leaving, please just-"

"You slept with him." Emma said breathlessly, staring in betrayl at her best friend who stared back, looking distraught

"Emma, I'm so sorry, please know I would of never-"

"but you did. You did it." EMma looked back at Spinner who was now looking at her with guilt across his face too.

"Emma I'm-"

"Shut up." Emma snapped at him, not even wanting to hear it from him. Manny was a different thing. They were like sisters.

Emma grabbed Manny's arm again when she went to run off, "Emma, please! I don't know what to say, it just happened! I wanted to tell you as soon as it did, that's why I'm here!"

Emma let go of her now, like Manny was on fire and shook her head in disgust. "Don't ever talk to me again."

Manny trembled.

Spinner stood up now and whispered, "Emma, it wasn't all Manny, it was my fault, I fell for her since-"

"Oh you **love **her?!" Emma exclaimed, tears in her eyes and snickering bitterly. "Oh that makes it all better knowing that." she laughed and turned now, going up the stairs

"Emma!" Manny yelled, wanting to talk about this now and crying just as hard and Spinner followed her up the stairs.

Allison slowly walked into the room now with only Manny now standing in it. "I think you should go now, don't you think?"

Manny gasped, turning towards Spinners mouth and broke into pieces then and there. She had seen and heard everything. Manny left out the door in a hurry and in tears. She didn't even have the time to shut the door.

Emma went to the guest room, grabbing her bag as quick as she could and threw her things into it from the night table and bathroom. Spinner grabbed her when she went to exit the bathroom with her make up bag and tooth brush.

"LET ME GO!" Emma yelled at him, struggling against him.

"I'm sorry! Just please don't wreck your friendship with Manny over this-"

Emma laughed out in disbelief, "You say it like it isn't a big deal!? Fine Spinner, it's _**fine **_you don't love me."

Pain twisted across his face.

"But you **slept **with my **best **friend!" the tears that ran down her cheeks, made him cringe. As if he didn't feel bad enough.

"You're not innocent either." he snapped back, eyes going dark. "She told me about you and Jay."

Emma froze and his hands dropped from her, but continued glaring at her but with small grimaces. He didn't want to fight with her.

Emma nodded and swallowed hard, "I kissed Jay when I was drunk." she failed to mention Jay kissed **her, **but she never wanted to be the one who pulled apart two brothers, even if Spinner had hurt her, Jay didn't deserve the blame. She didn't want to do that to Jay or have him suffer for it. He didn't deserve it. "It was a mistake, and I'm sorry."

"Did you fuck him?"

"I **kissed **him!" Emma yelled, disgusted with the fact Spinner thought she would go that far. Be that horrible.

Spinner shook madly. Maybe he wasn't in love with Emma, but he cared for her deeply, and cared for his brother a lot more. He looked up to Jay. He felt so betrayed and somewhat abandoned; Jay had always been his 'protector' but now he felt like the enemy.

"He goes for girls like you because you're nieve." Spinner told Emma.

Emma flinched.

"He'd never fall for you." Spinner spat, tears burning his eyes now, "You're a piece of ass to him, and from what I hear, it was easy-"

Emma slapped him and gasped. He too stared, and she covered her mouth. Oh god. She **never **thought it'd end this way.

Spinner was REALLY angry now. Emma was turning this all on him, he had said sorry, and he really meant it, but she can't act like the complete victim here. "You wanted to fuck him, didn't you?"

Emma's mouth dropped as another voice snapped from the doorway, "That's enough, Mason."

They turned, both shocked and quite embarrassed that Allison now stood there, watching the scene and saw what was going on and being said.

Allison softened as she looked at Emma, and Spinner looked down in disgust at his own actions. "Emma grab your things, I'll take you to the train station dear."

Emma snuffled and tried to hold it together as she turned and grabbed her bag. At that moment, Spinners stomach turned and felt sick.

"Emma. Emma I'm sorry. I didn't meant it.-"

He had tried to grab her when she went by but she yanked her arm out of his grip, and spat, "We're done. For good."

With that, Allison moved out of her way for Emma to storm by and before following, she turned and shook her head at Spinner.

"I feel like I don't even know my own son at this moment." Allison told him and turned, leaving him looking slapped in the face again.

**Author note! Sorry it's been a while guys but I'm back! LEave some reviews so I know you're still reading and that I should keep going. Yikes though what an intense chapter! Will Jay find out what happpened? Where's Manny going? Do you think they should be forgiven? Is Emma in the right or wrong? **


	9. How Could You Do That To Me?

Allison quietly shut the front door behind her after she dropped Emma off at the train station. In the house, all the lights were off except for in the kitchen. Spinners retreated back sat in there, on the stool, leaning on the counter. She slowly went over, and he listened to her keys dropping on the table before sitting down across him.

He looked horrible. A bit pale too. He barely could look his mother in the eye. "Did she get on the train?" she heard him snuffle a bit.

"What other choice did she have?"

Silence took over again.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "I-"

"I don't need to hear your excuses for cheating on the girl you told me you loved." Allison snapped at him as softly as she could. She closed her eyes and too shook her head, "Did you even really love her, Spinner?"

He choked out painfully, "Not in the way I should of."

"You **proposed **to her."

"She kissed Jay, mom!"

"We aren't talking about them! We are here, talking about you!" she looked almost like she was about to cry, and that made Spinners heart clench. "Where did I go wrong on teaching you how to treat a girl? Is it my fault? Did I do this?"

"Mom," he saddened, "This isn't at all about you."

"Isn't it?" she choked on her tears, "Your father left and instead of consoling you and your brothers, I forced you to take care of me."

"You didn't _force _us, we wanted to. What does that have to do with this? What Dad did to you-"

"Is what you did to Emma. He cheated on me, and left our family. You proposed to this girl, wanted a future with her, and you cheated on her too."

Spinners mouth fell and he looked speechless. "Mom," he whispered with hurt, "I am not **him." **

"_**Good." **_she said with clenched teeth, "Because I have really failed you as a mother if you were."

Spinner got up and a tear fell from his left eye, "I just wanted the perfect girl, so I could start forming a perfect life so I could show everyone I wasn't like him. And that I wasn't effected by him"

"Oh honey," Allisons eyes burned with tears as well, "You're not human if you were not affected." she got up and embarrassed him, tightly.

Spinner cried, and hugged her harder.

"Oh baby." Allison whispered, feeling him tremble. It was about time they talked about his father and his feelings.

((****)))

On the train ride home, which was about 6 hours by the way, gave Emma a lot to think about. As the trees and other cities and bus stations passed the window seat Emma sat at, she thought about everything.

She remembered the day she met Spinner. He had met both her and Manny the same night, and him and Manny did click more than he and her ever did.

How could she of been so blind? Spinner was probably the only guy Manny had kept her paws off of for as long as she could, which was saying a lot for **her. **Emma was just shocked and so hurt that Manny would do this to her, but...then again, Jay did it to Spinner and they were Brothers but at least they didn't go that FAR. .

..but, if Emma had known Jay as long as Spinner and Manny did...would she of slept with him?

Emma bit her lip and shifted in her seat.

Now she then remembered the day she met Jay. The sparks, the love at first site. She had been locked in his mysterious and charming ways the moment she laid eyes on him and his piercing eyes. He had this way of speaking to her that made her feel like they had a connection. The way he looked at her also made her feel like the only one in the room sometimes.

Emma snuffled and leaned her head back on her chair.

..But that was over. Anything with any of the Hogart boys was over, and Allison and Peter probably hated her too. It was more painful to think about when she had Jay on her mind, which was constant. She had a feeling this would take a while to get over. Jay Hogart wasn't like any guy she'd ever met, and they were done before they could even begin.

His last words would always haunt her...

_'Why the hell did you have to walk into my life?'_

_((((*)))))_

Spinner, around midnight, walked down a dim lighted hallway and turned to apartment 289. He knocked with a heavy hand but waited patiently.

After a few moments, the door opened, and Spinner swung his fist back and then forward into his older brothers jaw.

"Shit!" cursed Jay, flying back into his door. That wasn't something he saw coming.

But as soon as Spinner did it, Emma's face crossed Jay's mind, and Jay wasn't confused as to why Spinner did that. He glared up, and rubbed his jaw because damn, that actually hurt. Jays own fault for teaching Spinner how to fight in grade school..

Jay looked down and sighed now, cringing sadly. "So I guess she told you?"

"Manny did." spat Spinner, looking filled with rage but actually looking like he was holding some of it back. Jay was shocked he wasn't beating him to a bloody pulp. He'd even let the guy do so willingly.

"Spinner." he looked down, ashamed, "I'm fucking sorry. I tried-"

"not hard enough." Spinner snapped.

"She's.." Jay drifted off, his hands waving around and eyes looking up as he tried to explain the feelings Emma made him feel. "She's not like any other girl I've met before, Spin."

Spinners eyes burned into Jay, and the tears he felt embarrassed of, shimmered. How could his brother, his hero, do this?

"How could you do that to me?"

"Spin," Jay cringed, rubbing his forehead and then raised his voice with hurt, "you think I wanted to hurt you?!"

Spinner glared harder, and Jay couldn't believe he thought he** wanted** to do this to him.

"I've never fallen in love with _anybody _Spinner. You know that. You think I wanted to fall for my brothers girl? You think it was on my list of ways to hurt you? When have I ever tried to betray you like that?!"

Spinner looked a bit taken back. He wasn't sure if he was more shocked with Jays honesty, or the fact Jay just admitted he fell for Emma.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jay threw his arms out, "Hit me again if it makes you feel better. Hell, hook up with Alex. Do whatever you want to do but please just let me explain so we can get past this.." his eyes looked desperate, and he was a little breathless. Lets not forget his lip was bleeding a little from the earlier punch.

"I don't want to get over this." Spinner swallowed hard and Jay's mouth fell. He wasn't expecting that either. Spinner continued, "I don't want to see your face again." with that, he turned.

"Spin?" Jay went to follow but the pure shock of being told to stay away from his little brother, from his little brother, had him standing still and cold. "Spinner!" he tried to call after him as Spinner stormed out of site.

...

... what the hell just happened?


	10. I Deserved It

**Two Weeks Later.**

"Place is all yours, Mr Hogart."

Jay snapped out of it, turning to Tony who held the keys to his new auto shop. "Thanks." he said, and took them, staring down at it and then around at the empty garage that was now his.

"Good luck." Tony smiled, but knew Jay didn't need it. He was a great mechanic. With that, Tony left, and Jay looked around his new auto shop with a feeling stirring in him that he didn't think he'd feel on this day.

Sadness.

Spinner still wasn't talking to him, and Emma, well, she was gone for good for what he heard. His mom answered the phone when he tried calling for Spinner before he went back for college, to try to talk this out again, but Allison said he had already left. She filled Jay in with bits and pieces of how she was there when Emma and Spinner broke up, but she left the part out that she knew Jay had kissed Emma. Jay had a bad feeling she knew though. She left hints.

"Congrats." a voice said.

Shocked, Jay turned towards the opened garage door. There Spinner stood, surprisingly back in town, and looking less angry. He looked good actually, there was something reflecting off him. Confidence or maturity, or something.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked with a tightened jaw, but he felt the jolt of slight happiness that Spinner had come here for this moment. This garage meant a lot to Jay.

Spinner dug his hands into his pockets, and moved closer slowly. He hadn't seen his brother in 2 weeks, since he punched him. He had A LOT of time to think; since nobody else was talking to him either.

"Came for another rumble." Spinner insisted with a quick chuckle and covered it with an embarrassed 'just kidding' look. Jay chuckled lowly though. "Sorry.." Spin muttered, looking down sadly.

"For punching me?" Jay asked and shrugged, snickering. "I deserved it. Hell, I deserved more."

"I wanted to." Spinner simply noted, as if in a general conversation, "I felt like if I did though, you'd retaliate and pound me into the ground. So I was happy with just that one good punch."

"It was good." replied Jay with an impressed tone and Spinner grinned crookedly.

"I had a good teacher."

"students becomes the master." Jay joked, but they still stood there in awkward silence. There was something that still needed to be said. "I'm still really sorry." Jay said as he swallowed hard.

Spinner clenched his jaw, still hurt, but nodded. "I know. I am too." the two looked at another, and nodded before stepping closer and gave another a manly hug.

When they tore away, Jays eyes glazed off as he asked Spinner, "Have you been seeing Manny then?"

"Been trying to call her but, she's not speaking to me, not answering my calls." Spinner cleared his throat with a cough, "Why don't you ask me what you really wanna ask?"

Silence.

Jay sighed helplessly but nodded. "Have you talked to Emma?" his eyes held such a remorse but such curiosity too. He needed to know. He felt horrible for asking, but he wanted to know how she was, where she was, if he could talk to her?

Spinner laughed sadly, "She won't even let me get to her voice mail. I think she blocked my number. I can at least leave pathetic messages on Manny's phone."

Jay chuckled sadly for him, and the two let out deep, slow exhales.

"Girls." huffed Spinner humorously.

(((((((((********)))))))

Emma stepped out of her bathroom with her black silk robe around her, and when she looked up from the ground to head to her room, she almost bumped into her _roommate (_ **not** best friend anymore.)

She huffed, and Manny swallowed, trying to walk around her. It wasn't easy living with your ex best friend, and Manny had been walking on egg shells for two and a half weeks now.

"I just needed my brush." Manny said quietly, not wanting Emma more mad at her.

"Whatever." Emma muttered, walking to her room.

It hurt to feel like Emma didn't even care for Manny anymore. The brown hair girl felt like her other half was ripped away since Emma began to hate her. Manny looked unlike herself too nowadays, always wearing jeans and a sweater or lanky t-shirt, and the wild gone from her eyes. But Emma wasn't going to fall for her act.

Manny went to walk into the bathroom, but she cracked and turned back before Emma closed the door to her room. "Em! Please! Can we just talk?"

The door closed, and a tear fell from Manny's cheek. Inside Emma's room, so did another tear drop from hers.

((((*)))))

(((((((((((****))))))

((((((((((((((((*******))))))))))

"Got the parts, boss!" Ross happily told Jay, carrying a few boxes into Hogarts Repair Shop for Jay. It was a bright sunny day, and all the staff were working on cars and listening to music while talking over another happily.

Jay stood at the front desk, signing some papers and wore jeans and a white shirt with his hat on, because the boss could do that. He really cleaned up the place too. Everything was great plus him and Spinner were buddies again. But something was still missing.

"Put it over there." he pointed before looking back down at the papers on the desk.

He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes from the loud drills around the garage. He needed some quiet, and turned from the papers to go storm into his office.

When he shut the door, the drilling was no longer heard. He shut the blinds and went to his desk, leaning back on it and rubbed his hands down his face.

He couldn't forget about her. She wouldn't get off his mind. He thought he had the will power to do that but this girl had crawled under his skin.

He had to see her. But how? And would Spinner be even okay with that? Probably not.

"Hey handsome." came a voice, and someone came into the doorway, the drills being heard again.

Jay snapped out of it and looked up to Alex, shocked. "Lex. Uh.." he drifted off and she came over, smiling cheshire cat like.

"Congrats on the place." she leaned on him now, and he went stiff as her hands latched on his arms then began to slowly bend down in front of him, "I brought you a...physical gift." she smirked and her fingers slid to his belt.

Jay's mouth opened, and he stood up when she had unbuckled his belt and actually jumped _away _from her. She even gave him a look like he was crazy or something as he went around the desk and tried to buckle back up.

"What?" she snapped, standing up and throwing arms out.

"Uh," he too felt crazy, but he just couldn't. Looking down at Alex, with her black raven hair, just had him sick to his stomach. He wanted blonde, he wanted **a blonde.**

He wanted Emma.

Alex saw his eyes daze off and rolled her eyes, "HELLO!" she snapped, giving him a 'what the hell' look.

He snapped out of it again and swallowed, "I just.. I don't.."

"What is up with you? Where's the r**eal **Jay?" she taunted, and he clenched his jaw. "Are you seeing someone?"

"No."

"Then what's the fucking problem?"

Jay stood there, not wanting to say it. She wasn't going to give up though and he cursed. "Fuck Alex, can you just forget about it and go?"

"No! I wanna know!"

"Get the hell out!"

"TELL ME!" her eyes blazed with fire, "I've been your play thing for years, the least you owe me is the truth!"

Silence.

"It's that girl isn't it? Emma? The one you told me about. Your brothers ex." Alex knew of Jay's slight infatuation with the girl at the start, when he had asked Alex to come over for that dinner. He had openly admitted that his brothers girl friend was 'a fox', and she tried to act 'cool' about it but she was jealous. It seemed Jays feelings for the girl grew into more. A lot more. He wasn't acting like his old self anymore.

Did Alex love Jay? No. But he was the closest thing she had to love. And who didn't love the attention from Jay Hogart? He was very witty and smooth, gorgeous. But a heart breaker.

"She's gone." Jay looked away, a little hurt. "She won't be back."

Alex was shocked and raised her eyebrows, "And you just let her go?"

Now Jay was shocked, not thinking Alex would say something like _**that.**_

"Jay Hogart finally falls in love and he just lets her go?" she snickers, "You idiot."

"I don't-" Jay scoffed, and looked out the window. He couldn't even deny the fact he had fallen for Emma. Couldn't even lie. He looked down and snickered, "Doesn't matter. She's gone, and she'd just laugh if she ever found out I did fall for her. I'm Jay fucking Hogart"

"Why would she laugh? You're a good guy deep down, Jay." Alex said with a small sad smile. "You should go find her."

He frowned deeply though. "That's just the thing, if I went for her, I'd be the bad guy again." he turned from her, and got back to work.

He wouldn't hurt his brother like that again. Even if being away from Emma was becoming sufferable.

((**))

Spinner walked back into his dorm, putting his bags down from his trip from home.

Well, the past month had been a crazy adventure.

He sat down on his couch with a heavy inhale, and exhaled as thoughts overwhelmed him. School was back in session tomorrow; he had some classes with Emma and he just had a feeling they wouldn't be studying buddies no more.

Geez. How the hell is he suppose to stand in a room with her? And what if he bumps into Manny in the halls?

He groaned and laid down on his couch, too depressed to get up and just go to his room.

He had to make things right.

**Reviews please! I need some ideas on how Spinner could make things right. Or how Jay and Emma could meet up again? Should I do a time gap? Or keep going present- like. REVIEW! **


	11. k

It was after midnight, and Emma's door was banging like crazy. In her large white shirt, and pajama shorts, she ran to the door.

Who would be knocking like **this** at this hour?! Let alone, tomorrow was first day back at University.

The door flew open by Emma, and outside the door stood a panting Spinner. Emma's mouth dropped slowly, to then wrinkle her nose in disgust, "Ew, you're sweating head to toe."

"I don't know if it's nerves, or running here." Spinner admitted quickly, panting and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Emma leaned on the door, her face still scrunched up in disgust. She then shook her head, remembering she was mad at him. "What are you doing here?" she looked back at Manny's room, and back at him. "She's not here."

"I'm not here for her."

Emma paused, and turned her head. "I'm confused." If he thought they were getting back together he was going for a straight kick in the-

"My brothers in love with you."

Emma's breath got caught in her throat. She tried to act normal, but Spinner noticed her eyes bulge a bit and she shakingly let a breath out. "What?"

"He won't say it, out loud, those exact words but-" as he spoke, Emma rolled her eyes and went to slam the door on him but Spinner caught it. "But he said he 'fell' for you."

Emma softened, and sized Spinner up and down. Well, she had to believe him, he wasn't a **total **liar. Actually, the only thing he ever lied about was Manny.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked, the sadness spreading across her face now. She was trying to act tough when she opened the door, but she was really a mess. She's missed her best friend, and she missed her other best friend (Spinner). She hated to admit. And he just made it triple times worse by bringing Jay into it. Every night she thought about him, wondered if he even thought about her once...now Spinner was here at her door in the middle of the night declaring Jay's love for her?

She was so confused. So exhausted.

"I treated you horribly." Spinner said, his face twisting with pain. "A boy is suppose to be taught by their father of how to be a gentlemen. I missed out on that..and my mom blames herself. And instead of treating you like you deserved, I treated you like crap, because of my own insecurities."

Emma looked down, and bit her lip. She knew what it was like for Spinner to talk about his Dad. . wasn't easy.

"Spin-"

"You were right to say no to me, and I'm glad for both of us that you did. We should of ended it there."

Emma nodded sadly, he was right. "We were a bad couple."

"We weren't _horrible_." he joked. They shared a smile, and then, Spinner knew, all was okay with Emma.

She looked down, smile fading.

"Where's Manny?" his voice finally cracked, and his eyes became not only curious but vunerable. He had the right to be. Emma knew where she was, and he was going to go with 'a date'.

Behind Spinner, the elevator doors opened, and Manny came out to look up and stop in her tracks like a deer. Emma saw her, and they locked eyes, but Spinner remained clueless.

Emma suddenly crossed her arms and leaned on the door, "What if I were to tell you she went on a date? With another guy?"

Manny bit her lip, looking between them and trying to stay quiet. She couldn't see the hurt in Spinner's eyes, but Emma could, and the blonde softened, knowing these two were in love. What right did she have to hold it against them? She had just agreed that she and Spinner made a bad couple, and she had already denied his 'proposal' when he gave her a chance. God, this whole thing was so stupid once she thought about it.

"I'd say that sucked, but I'm not shocked." mumbled Spinner.

Manny's mouth dropped, and her eyes teared up, looking to Emma who spoke again, eyes locking on her best friends. "Well you did sort of treat her like the side girl. You know how she hated that with past guys-"

"I'm not like her past boyfriends!" Spinner raised his voice, desperation leaking out, "I actually **love **her, and the only reason I couldn't tell you that day about us was because I saw how upset you looked! I still cared about you, I'm not a complete asshole, but. . ya, I'm.." he dazed off, "I'm inlove with Manny. Have been since I saw her dancing at that stupid frat party, dancing like no one was there."

Emma smiled, and nodded understandably, and Manny smiled softly too, catching anothers gaze. Manny and Emma didn't even have to speak, they knew all was good between them again. Emma smiled more, and grabbed the door to close it as Manny took closer steps to Spinner.

"So what would you do to get her back?" Manny's voice startled him, causing him to jump around.

"Manny." he breathed.

For a moment, they just stared at another, no words, just longing glances. Manny immediately jumped up on him and he kissed her hard, running his hands through her hair.

"Oh Spin!"

From inside the apartment, Emma leaned on the front closed door still, and overheard their 'reunion'. She snickered, rolling her eyes and giggled, walking back to her room and crawled back into bed.

When she laid down, she frowned, and hugged the pillow under her head.

Jay? In love with..her?

Couldn't possibly be true.

((**))

"It's true!" hissed Manny at her, throwing a pillow at Emma the next day, "Why can't you see it!?"

Emma was trying to get ready for first day back in classes and tossed Manny a glare when the pillow smacked into her behind. She tried to continue doing her hair, "Just because you got your happy ending, doesn't mean everyone else does. It doesn't all end perfectly."

Manny sulked and watched Emma grab her bag for school. "But-"

"He isn't in love with me, Manny." Emma sighed, turning back to her friend to give her a look to give up already. She placed her hand on the door knob before she closed it, "Now please give it a rest, I can't deal with it right now."

Manny's shoulders dropped, watching Emma go. A few moments after, the bathroom door opened, Spinner coming into Manny's room with a towel around his waist and head.

Manny looked over from frowning deeply, to snort and laugh, "You're such a loser."

He grinned and ran over, causing her to squeal and laugh.

(*)

"Em!" the blonde heard and was on her way across the campus yard. To hell with all the campus' around this huge university, but at least it was still summer and beautiful out. The walk across the yard and green grass wouldn't be so awful.

Emma wore her best white summer little dress with her hair naturally down straight. "Hey." she greeted a passing friend, smiling as much as she could.

Why did she still feel so down? She got her best friends back, school was back, and-. . ugh, and she missed being in Spinner's little town. She missed...

...she missed Jay.

She was in love with him.

Emma stopped walking at that thought, her face stricken now with realization.

Oh god.

She was _**really **_in love with Jay. I mean, how could she not be? He had the charm, the funny remarks, the smile she couldn't get out of her head, and the one with the only power to get under her skin when he wanted to.

He was definitely her one!

"Oh my god." She clenched her eyes shut. Why was she so stupid?! Now they will never, ever see another again?!

(**)

"Spinner!?"

Both Manny and Spinner yelped, sittting up from making out heavily on the couch as Emma crashed into the dorm.

"EW" Emma covered her eyes, seeing Manny topless but with Spinners hands on her boobs but to just cover her up- he swears.

"EMMA!" shrieked Manny, bending down to the floor where Spinner threw her shirt off and whipped it back on. "What's wrong?!" she instantly though it was something bad, "Is everything okay?!"

"Couldn't be," Spinner insists, glancing at the clock, "She's late for school. When does that ever happen unless someones dying?" he joked, and shut up when Manny hit him.

"Em, what's up?!"

"Are you still naked?" Emma feared.

Manny rolled her eyes, "No."

Emma dropped her hands, and sighed, shaking her head frantically, "I'm an idiot. I need to go tell Jay that I- that I have feelings for him-"

"Love feelings." Spinner declared, smirking and knowing she just didn't want to admit it.

"Can we just, go?" Emma begged, giving them her best puppy brown eyes. "Lets go back."

Spinner grabbed his keys within a second. "Lets roll!" both the girls laughed, and ran after him.

(((**)))

Jay worked late that evening, he always did since now the boss. He had closed up, and the town was having a little shower with some rain tonight

He stood alone in his empty garage, walking to his office with a chart in his hand. He was reading off it, but when he entered into his office and looked up, he inhaled deeply and looked around.

For finally having his dream job and shop. . he still wasn't happy. The only time he remembered being happy was...

A flashback hit him, one of Emma on his lap, and both of them laughing as they struggled for the last pizza and her giggling madly.

Thunder struck, and he snapped out of it. He miserably frowned, and whipped the chart down on his desk, over these haunting thoughts of her. He couldn't let her go; even if he tried.

Even through the heavy rain against his windows from the brewing storm outside, he heard a knock on his front door. He turned, confused, but walked out of his office and headed towards the front door.

There, in the rain, in the night, right outside his door, was "Spinner?" he gave his brother a look like he was retarded and unlocked his 'closed' signed door. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

Spinner ran in, drowned from the rain. "It's Emma." he panted.

Jay needed to retaliate. Wait. Who?

"Em-Emma's here, in town." Spinner told him, shivering a little from standing in the rain, "She's leaving though, at the train station right now. I tried to tell her you loved her but-"

"You told her!?" snapped Jay loudly and eyes wide with betrayl but also fear. His anger then turned to more fear, but not about Emma finding that out. It was the fact she was walking out of his life again. "She's leaving?" he panicked, and his heart pounded.

Not again.

Spinner shoved Jay forward, and again once more while Jay looked at him in shock. "Well go man! Go get her!" he dug into his pocket and whipped Jay his car keys.

Jay caught the keys, and finally turned to run out of there.

"Don't let her go a second time, bro!" Spinner called after him.

(((*))))

The rain poured down loudly on the ground, the thunder crackling again while Jay's shoes splashed into puddles until he hit the front door of the train station. He had basically ran through two stop signs and a red light to get to _**her.**_

_Please still be there, please still be there._

He ran inside, seeing the train going, and he panted while he stopped and noticed everyone must of been on board because there was nobody but the ticket booth people in sight.

Jay ran to the ticket booth, "Hey. Hey-HEY!" he snapped madly when the lazy old men in the ticket booth ignored him until he raised his voice and they stared. "That train," he pointed at the one that just left, "Can you stop it?!" he furrowed his eyebrows in desperation.

"No sir." the one old man said, and blinked, before looking back down to the newspaper in his hand. The other man just continued to stare wide eyed at Jay.

Jay turned, clenching his jaw and looking around the empty train station. Fuck. _fuck. fuck. FUCK!_

He cursed silently, until he did so out loud when he clenched his teeth, "Fuck!" he shut his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes, and so much agony stilled inside them. He glanced once more at the train disappearing out of sight, before he looked back down again sadly.

He lost her. Again. It was a painful feeling, unbearable.

He dragged one foot one forward, and went to drag the other to walk back out the train station, until the door opened and someone came in, "Looking for me?"

Her voice hit him hard. His mouth parted slightly in shock, and looked up, his eyes locking on hers and his body froze.

She looked gorgeous. She wore a dark maroon skirt and a black long sleeve fitted top. Her hair was softly curled in big waves and she stood before him with a shy pose, one foot behind the other, and two arms behind her back, biting her lower lip before she smiled and looked up, "I always wanted a guy to chase me in a thunderstorm." she teased as her arms dropped back to her sides before she crossed them.

Yup. She saw that. Her and Manny waited outside in a booth while Mr Jay Hogart came speeding down the road, parked crookedly in a parking spot and ran like a mad man through the storm to get into the station. All for her. She kind of believed Spinner now.

Jay was still in shock to be embarrassed, "You're still here." he then blinked, and looked up in wonder as he remembered she didn't even live here. "Here. Why are you even here?" he hadn't even been able to think about it, he was just in a hurry to get to her in time.

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes, walking over to him. Idiot couldn't put two and two together that she was here just for him, and Spinner tricked him. That's what brothers were for!

"Why didn't you run after me like that the first time?" Emma asked, getting right down to it.

Jay swallowed hard, and she stopped right in front of him, looking up at him from under her eyelashes, tilting her head and he wanted so badly to run his fingers through her blonde hair that bounced a little with the tilt of her head. God he wanted to kiss her so bad.

He let out a shakey exhale, and his heart pounded. "Emma, I love you."

Emma's breath stopped, and her eyes searched his to see any lie in that, but nothing but love shined through his eyes, and devotion. She knew too, that she was utterly his

But she had to ask again, "Why couldn't you just tell me, Jay?" it would of made everything so different.

Jay cringed, looking away from her, "My brother-"

"No, this is about you, not Spinner." Emma told him, raising an eyebrow up at him. He smirked fondly, she reminded him of his mother at that moment. "Why did **you** not tell me?"

Jay's smile faded, and his eyes glazed over as he thought about it, "My needs never really mattered." he gazed down at a the ground, "My lifes always been about Spinner. And my mom, Peter."

Emma's heart dropped, and she saw how right Jay was of that. He never cared for his needs or what **he **wanted, he only cared for his family. He was such a good guy. .

Unexpectedly, Emma leaned up, and pressed her lips to Jay's. Jay was shocked first, then quickly kissed back, shutting his eyes tight and kissed her deeper. His hands smoothed up her arms, and hers went around his wet neck, and his hands then clenched her arms as he kissed her harder and she moaned into the kiss. As she opened her mouth more and he slid his tongue against hers, she arched her body more into his and he groaned, then pushed her body back one step, to place her up against the glass door.

Emma whimpered into the kiss, and breathlessly kissed him back, neither pulling away until they really had to.

"Emma." Jay panted. Holy. fuck. That felt amazing. He swallowed, trying to stay serious. "I know how love goes, It's not that I don't believe in it, I just didn't want to get involved in it..it tore my family, the only thing I really ever loved before you, up."

Emma teared up, and he pulled her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Your family is not torn up, Jay. They're amazing. I love them too and-"

Jay's eyes lit up, looking at her and she stopped abruptly when she heard what she said to and she blushed while she bit her lip and nodded.

"I love you."

He smirked, and it turned into a happy grin, leaning down and crashed his lips to hers again. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck the more he kissed her and held her closer. He arms wrapped so snug around her until his one arm let go and his hand snuck somewhere else. She giggled and tore apart when his hand had crept down her back side and gripped her ass almost possessively through her skirt.

"Jay!"

"God I've been waiting _forever_ to do that." Jay whispered to her, his lips still near hers and grinning devilishly still. He was going to show her what sheer pleasure was tonight. She was his now, that body of hers, his, that smile, his.

_'Emma Nelson,all mine. Seems so right. God I'm the luckiest guy alive.' he thought._

"I have a feeling we have a lot of PDA talks we need to chat about." Emma said, turning and going to lead him out of the train station, "The do and **don'ts."**

He tangled his fingers in hers, and smirked while they walked out, "There are 'don'ts? With me? Jay Hogart?"

"At least in public." Emma seductively answered, making him groan as the door shut behind them and they shared a longing smile at another.

And that, was how they lived happily ever after. Jay's mother couldn't of been more ecstatic. Emma Nelson was really meant to be a Hogart, a Mrs. Jay Hogart.

"Can I pick the radio station?" Emma asked, getting into Spinners car that Jay drove there, well, sped, like a maniac.

The things he did for the woman he loved.

Jay turned the keys in the ignition, starting the car, and grabbed the ipod off Spinners dashboard. "No," he told her with a cheeky look on his face, "I already know what you wanna hear anyways."

"Oh you do?" she taunted, not believing it but smiling widely as he pressed play and then raised a knowing eyebrow at her.

And he was absolutely right. He played her **favorite **song.. No One Like You, By the Scorpians.

_**Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart  
>Much too long for a man who needs love<br>I miss you since I've been away  
>Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone<br>It's getting harder each time that I go  
>If I had the choice, I would stay<strong>_

_**There's no one like you  
>I can't wait for the nights with you<br>I imagine the things we'll do  
>I just wanna be loved by you<strong>_

_**No one like you  
>I can't wait for the nights with you<br>I imagine the things we'll do  
>I just wanna be loved by you<strong>_


End file.
